


Draped In Camouflage

by IntoTheFold



Series: The Xiril [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Invasion, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Anal Probing, Betrayal, Breeding, Captivity, Control, Execution, F/M, Fingerfucking, Forced Pregnancy, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Medical Examination, Miscarriage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Object Penetration, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Assault, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntoTheFold/pseuds/IntoTheFold
Summary: Emma Kent has had a rough day. An alien invasion, the discovery that her lover is in fact one of them, a near-death experience, and a brutal assault by a horrifying creature. Things could only get worse if she were held captive by one of the aliens to be their personal egg warmer.Oh wait.A continuation of Still Alive, this work follows Emma as she adjusts to her new life and deals with the mental and physical stresses she must endure.
Series: The Xiril [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707532
Comments: 81
Kudos: 263





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be a continuation of Still Alive, but that story is purposely lacking in dialogue/background detail, so I decided to make this the second part in a series to flesh out the character more for those choosing to continue. It can also stand alone if you don't want want the gory details in Still Alive.

“The paralytic should be wearing off about now.”

The voice entered Emma Kent’s brain slow as molasses, and it took her several seconds to comprehend what it had told her. She felt groggy, as though she had just been asleep, and for quite some time at that. Her eyelids felt heavy; every limb felt like it wanted to sink into the less than comfortable surface atop which she lay. Something was not right. There was something she was not remembering.

Her eyelids fluttered open, squinting to take in the blinding light of the room. A few moments of blinking and she was able to make out vague shapes resembling a sparsely furnished studio apartment, definitely not her own. Everything seemed very gray, the bright light reflecting off of metal surfaces and making her wince. It was an unfamiliar room, much different than the one she had been in before she passed out.

Before. Emma wracked her brain for a few seconds, surprised when suddenly the terrifying imagery of her last encounter came flooding back as though it was happening again. The injection of the breeding compatibility enzyme into her neck. Watching the creature’s camouflage disintegrate before her eyes to reveal a monstrous scorpion-like being that towered over her. Its subsequent capture and paralysis of her, all so it could-

_The eggs!_ Emma sat straight up, miscalculating the width of the bed and tumbling over the side. She landed hard on her knees, crying out before she fell forward to catch herself on her hands; a heavy sigh came from across the room.

“Be careful,” the voice hissed. “It’ll be no good if you go and ruin the eggs. We might have to kill you after all, then.”

Emma winced as she gingerly sat back, bringing a trembling hand to her abdomen. A choked gasp escaped her lips as she touched the bulge in her stomach and realized just how full she felt. The damn thing had impregnated her after all.

With a deep breath and fighting back tears, she raised her head to meet the gaze of the voice. She recognized him immediately as the one they called Silas, some sort of high ranking officer currently camouflaged as a human. He had been the one leading the group that had descended upon her workplace, capturing the United Earth Government facility as an unthinkable number of other alien teams secured all assets on Earth. He had known of their work studying their race, known to humans only as Xiril, and he had been the one who sentenced her to death when she refused to cooperate with their demands for her personal files.

He had been the one that shed his camouflage and fucked her raw before depositing his eggs in her womb.

Emma’s whole body shook as she stared at him, mouth agape. “What did you do to me?” she whispered, finally able to speak but not sure if she wanted to.

Silas smiled, a wide, toothy grin that reminded her all too much of how the creature had looked a her before its brutal assault. “Don’t waste your time asking questions to which you already know the answer. Now, as I said, be careful with my eggs. I need you to be mindful while they are incubating.”

Emma’s head was swimming. It was not a bad dream, but a worse reality. Silas was eyeing her as though nothing was out of the ordinary; on the contrary, he seemed quite pleased by her predicament. She finally sat back on her knees and put her head in her hands, the tears running down her face. This was really happening.

“W...where am I?”

“My ship. We’ve outfitted a room to feature human amenities, though I confess the purpose of most of them eludes me. Why one would use a toaster versus a toaster oven I’ll never understand,” he muttered, then gave her that eerie smile again. “I also took the liberty of collecting many of your things from your Earth apartment. You will need something to pass the time, as you are forbidden from leaving this room without my accompaniment.”

“My...my things?”

Emma looked around and for the first time noticed the various haphazardly stacked crates in the corner, a shirt sleeve she recognized hanging out of one near the bottom. They had actually taken her stuff. That meant she was expected to stay there until Silas grew tired of her. The fact that she was aboard an alien ship, possibly quite far from Earth, should have fazed her, but given her years of research on the Xiril it did not seem as strange as it might have before.

But wait. If they had indeed taken her stuff, that meant it was gone, and she didn’t live alone, so-

“What about Felix?” she blurted. It felt odd to say the name of her former lover and apparently hidden Xiril soldier aloud, but she needed to know. Surely he would notice her things were gone.

“‘Felix’ is none of your concern,” Silas replied bluntly.

“But he’ll notice- and how come he wasn’t the one to- to...I mean, he engineered the compatibility enzyme, and we were,” she hesitated, then gulped, “together, so why did _you_ -”

Silas stood from where he had been leaning against what passed for a kitchen table with his arms crossed, instead putting hands on his hips in a more authoritative stance. “Don’t make me repeat myself,” was all he said.

Emma reluctantly nodded. For whatever reason Silas wanted her to himself, and Felix was out of the picture. She wasn’t sure how she felt about that; he had completely and utterly betrayed her, but after nearly five years together the emotions weren’t just going to disappear.

“Um...”

She wanted to ask another question, but the way Silas was glaring at her gave her pause. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before he finally sighed and dropped his arms.

“ _What_?” he said through gritted teeth.

“Why me?” Emma asked quietly. “There are billions of viable Earth women, a-and you were going to kill me, so why...”

That smile returned and he began to step towards her. She fell onto her backside trying to scoot away, but the bed was right behind her and she did not get far. He crouched down so that he was at eye level, the soulless gray eyes boring into hers. She wanted to break contact but his gaze held her fast as he cupped her chin in his hand and ran his thumb over her quivering lips.

“You’re beautiful,” he said simply, as though that was a valid explanation for the hell he had put her through. “Besides,” he smirked, “we cracked the encryption to your files within minutes.”

Emma gulped. That technology was supposed to be state-of-the art, and it only took them minutes? Earth really was screwed, she realized; her entire planet, her _home_ was doomed, and she was going to be mother to the soldiers invading it. She began to cry harder.

“Shh, shh,” Silas hushed her, but she knew he did not really care about her feelings. “It isn’t all bad. After all, I recall someone having a powerful orgasm just a few hours ago.”

Emma paled. Her mind had found it convenient to block out that particular part of her earlier encounter, but now that she had been reminded it was at the forefront. The feeling of the huge, ridged alien cock throbbing between her thighs as she was forced to ride it until she came made a fire rise deep in her core. She started to feel a slickness between her legs; her face felt flushed. She prayed Silas wouldn’t notice.

Her prayers, however, went unanswered. He grinned at her and, much to her horror, reached a hand down between her splayed legs. She tried to snap them shut but it only served to trap his hand there, where he quickly slid two fingers into the open slit in her panties that once again gave him direct access to her pussy. What she meant to be a noise of protest came out as a low groan; she clapped a hand to her mouth but he grabbed her wrist and forced it aside.

His thumb was on her clit, rubbing the sensitive nub as if he actually had an understanding of human anatomy. The fingers inside of her pumped in and out and curled around her cunt, and before long Emma was squirming in pleasure. She could feel the wetness coating her thighs, subconsciously sliding back and forth on the floor in time with the thrusts.

But it wasn’t enough. The cock that had assaulted her earlier was massive, and while two fingers felt good it was almost torture. She didn’t want to admit it, but she wanted more.

“Please,” she begged, feeling as though someone else had taken control of her body. Someone ravenous and cock-hungry, and not for anything ordinary. She wanted to be disgusted with her behavior, but it felt so _good_.

For as badly as she wanted things to escalate, she was completely unprepared for Silas’s response.

“No.”

Suddenly he had removed his fingers, the sensation of them stroking her insides while his thumb pressed into her clit abruptly gone. Emma squirmed again against the bed, looking up at him with wide eyes as he stood and wiped his hand on his pant leg. There was an evil glint in his eye, one that indicated he was satisfied with the amount of control he had over her.

“You are not permitted to masturbate. If you do, I’ll know, and there will be consequences.”

Emma gaped at him. This was beyond unfair, for him to impose such restrictions upon her. He had already assaulted her and toyed with her, and now she wasn’t even allowed to finish herself?

It was all about the control, she realized as he laughed and left the room before she had a chance to protest. He had complete domination over her, and he was going to abuse that power every chance he got. She was a toy to him, something new and exiting to play with, and she would have to endure it until he got bored.

Emma leaned back and clenched her thighs shut, gritting her teeth at the pleasurable friction. With a groan of frustration she eyed the pile of crates in the corner with her belongings. She needed a distraction, and she needed one soon.

What was this supposed punishment she would receive if she disobeyed, anyway? She had already been choked, poisoned, ravaged and impregnated. How bad could it be?

_Only one way to find out_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silas takes Emma for a "medical exam."

Despite the incredible amount of emotional and physical stress she had endured, Emma was comfortable. The small apartment had everything she needed, including food resembling generic versions of brand names she could have bought at the grocery store back home. The bed was decent, the bathroom was functional, and because her captors had taken the time to gather her things she was able to maintain some level of normalcy. Her favorite lavender body wash had been easy enough to locate, she could lounge about in sweats and a tattered old concert t-shirt, and for some strange reason her laptop was stowed in one of the boxes. No Internet connection, obviously, but at least it gave her something to do to pass the time.

She honestly had no idea how much time had passed since Silas had left her. The debate with herself on whether or not to disobey him was brief, as he had left her quite ready and wanting more. It felt good to achieve release by her own hand, though as her body spasmed she remembered the eggs sitting inside of her and suddenly the orgasm became less enjoyable.

Part of her felt guilty. Her home planet was likely in the middle of a war, or perhaps being dominated entirely, and here she was getting her rocks off on an alien ship. Everyone she knew and cared about was going through an unimaginable hell, without her. For the first time she was glad her immediate family had all passed and that she never really had any close friends, though she supposed these things had made it all the easier for Felix to seduce her.

Felix. Emma grumbled to herself as she pulled out her toothbrush and began brushing her teeth, still unsure of what time it was. A small voice in the back of her mind said she wanted to see him, though for what reason she was unsure, and to consider asking Silas again. _No_ , she thought bitterly, _Silas made it perfectly clear he didn’t care about the subject of Felix whatsoever. Better not bring it up so I don’t piss him off._

She wanted to scream at him for deceiving her, but at the same time she wanted him to hold her. Five years was a long time, especially for someone such as herself with no real support network. If she were being honest, he was all she had. And it was all a lie.

Emma spat into the sink and stowed her toothbrush in the medicine cabinet, wanting very badly just to go to bed and forget about this entire line of thought. She closed the cabinet door, pausing to look at her frumpy reflection, when a shadow behind her caught her off guard. She gasped and jumped, turning to face a very amused Silas who stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. One hand shakily wiped her mouth, the other steadying her against the sink.

“You frighten awfully easily, even for an Earthling,” he chuckled.

Emma glowered at him. “On Earth it’s considered rude to sneak into someone’s bathroom.”

“Ah, but you’re forgetting this is _my_ ship. So technically, it’s my bathroom.” He grinned widely. “Come on, let’s go.”

Silas began to leave the room, leaving a very perplexed and nervous Emma staring after him.

“Go _where_?”

He sighed and turned to face her in the doorway. “You need a medical exam to make sure the eggs are doing well. Don’t worry, it isn’t going to hurt, you Earthlings are always so worried about pain,” he muttered with a roll of his eyes.

Emma was not convinced. “Can’t- can’t it wait? I mean, I was getting ready for bed, wouldn’t it be better in the morning when I’m more awake?”

Silas blinked at her. “In the morning? I do believe that, according to your time, it would be,” he looked down at a complex watch with a bunch of alien symbols, “about nine forty-seven. A.M.”

Emma blanched. Apparently her internal clock was off way more than she thought. No, that couldn’t be right. She had lost all sense of time, but she had been using her laptop, and she swore it had said it was nearly midnight. “You’re lying,” she accused.

Silas shrugged. “Does it matter? Come on, we’re going.”

He began to leave again, and when Emma did not budge he reached back and grabbed her bicep to drag her out of the room and into one of the ship’s corridors. She was familiar with the general look and feel from when she had been walked down to the hall do what she thought was certain death, but that didn’t make it any less creepy.

Everything was so dark, with small glowing spots barely illuminating the way; the harsh shadows on Silas’s face made him almost look like a madman, albeit a somewhat handsome one. The walls themselves were not flat but rather twisting and turning and almost organic looking, and Emma could not tell where the walls ended and doors began. She was grateful the floor was at least easy to navigate.

It felt like a grotesque maze, one she had no hopes of following should she ever attempt an escape. _Ha, escape_ , she thought with a wry chuckle; Silas raised an eyebrow at her before continuing on. She could never escape even if she wanted to, and she had to admit that currently things could be worse.

The thought of an alien medical exam frightened her, but she was hopeful Silas was true to his word that it wouldn’t hurt. Surely they had more advanced technology that they could just scan her belly or something and get all the information they needed. It wasn’t like they were going to do anything invasive. _Right?_

They finally arrived at a door that Emma would not have known was a door except for the panel of glowing buttons next to it. Silas punched in a sequence and the door opened, and he shoved her into a room that looked very similar to the hallway. The difference was that there seemed to be equipment scattered about on shelves, some of it very alien looking, some of it not. He led her into a room off to one side, where there was more equipment, a bunch of what the aliens must consider computers and monitors, and a large flat slab in the middle. Doctors were intimidating on a good day; this was beyond frightening.

As Emma took in the room, Silas had taken this opportunity to lean against the wall. His eyes shone in the low light as they bored into her.

“Strip.”

Emma was startled by the sudden noise in an otherwise quiet room and jumped a little as she turned towards him. “W-what?”

“You heard me.”

She did hear him, but she didn’t think he was serious. “I, um...is there a gown or something I can put on? Or a blanket?”

“For what purpose?”

She sighed; the concept of modesty was foreign to the Xiril. “N-nevermind. Just...can you leave?”

“Why? They are my eggs, I do believe I should be here to obtain a status.”

Emma groaned in frustration. There was absolutely no use in trying to get through to him, and truth be told he likely would not care even if she did. She was going to have to suck it up and do it.

As she began to remove the baggy sweatshirt a thought occurred to her: was this ‘doctor’ going to be camouflaged? Or was she going to have a Xiril poking and prodding her? She shuddered at the thought of one of those _things_ towering over her and subjecting her to who knows what, and she turned to open her mouth and ask for clarification when the very doctor she had been dreading entered the room.

It was worse than she had thought.

It wasn’t a Xiril at all, but one camouflaged as a human, an incredibly handsome young man with just a bit of stubble and dark wavy hair. His piercing blue eyes stared her down as he entered, and when he flashed his perfect smile in her direction she began to feel faint and very exposed with her breasts on display. This was exactly the kind of doctor she would not want doing anything between her legs- well, anything clinical anyway. She had hoped it would be a female to afford her some comfort, but no luck there.

The doctor began to tap on the strange computers, bringing up all sorts of screens that Emma tried desperately to use her linguistics skills to decipher. Enough of the terms were unfamiliar, however, that she soon gave up and reluctantly kicked off her sweatpants and stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room with her arms over her chest.

She saw Silas grin as the doctor turned to face her. “Lay on the table.”

Slowly Emma stepped over to it and laid down, wincing at the cool metal on her bare skin. The doctor had stopped tapping, and for a moment she lost sight of him until suddenly he appeared next to her and his warm hand was on her breast. She gasped and tried to sit up but he none to gently pushed her back down.

“You must stay still for the examination.”

Emma furrowed her brow as the doctor continued to palm her breast, her breath hitching as he took the hard nipple between his thumb and forefinger and gave it a good pinch. He seemed pleased with her reaction, repeating the gesture several times until she began to squirm. It was his turn to appear perplexed.

“Are you uncomfortable?”

Unsure of what to say, she opened and closed her mouth. How could she admit that having an incredibly attractive man examine her, whatever that meant, was insanely arousing? She was beyond embarrassed; he might not be human, but he appeared that way and that was enough to turn her cheeks crimson. She opened her mouth in mild protest, but Silas cut her off.

“Continue,” he said flatly.

The doctor nodded, and Emma made the decision then to close her eyes after one more particularly hard pinch. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know what was happening to her, just that she wanted it to be over.

It took every ounce of strength not to open them, however, when she felt the doctor walk down to the end of the table and grab her thighs, spreading them wide. She gasped as she felt straps binding them to the side of the table and wondered how she had not noticed them earlier. Her arms were bound as well, and only a few more moments passed before she gave up and stared at the ceiling.

Emma was trembling as the doctor rummaged through something to her side. What was he going to do to her? All signs pointed to this being very bad, and they continued so as the doctor turned back to her and placed something onto her abdomen.

It was perhaps a foot in diameter, a squishy looking blob of something covered in a sticky goop. She panicked as she stared at it, wondering what it was supposed to do. That thing was not going to fit inside of her, that was for sure, but for a moment she was afraid that might be what they try. She did not expect for it to start stretching and morphing until a clearly alien creature sat atop her.

She didn’t even know how to describe it, just that it was slimy and pale and disgusting looking, and that there was a decent sized hole, perhaps a mouth, in its center surrounded by small tentacles. Emma got very still, trying very hard not to scream, still convinced that thing was about to crawl up inside of her. She was caught up in wondering how much it would hurt when suddenly it lunged forward towards her, and she caught a brief glimpse of a tongue darting out of the mouth before the long muscle slid down her throat and it lodged against her face.

Emma began to thrash, reminded all too much of her encounter with Silas’s true form and its tongue that had been shoved inside of her. Once again she was barely able to breathe, she couldn’t see, and though not paralyzed she was securely bound to the table. She could feel tears streaming down her face, but neither the creature nor the doctor seemed to care.

“I need to keep you quiet and still,” the doctor’s voice came from somewhere seemingly far away.

Emma gurgled in response; she would’ve certainly kept quiet if she knew this was the alternative. But it was too late, and she couldn’t do anything about it except try to calm down and conserve her air.

Easier said than done.

She gasped as she felt something cool and metal slide against her inner thigh and- _oh God_ \- towards her pussy. Barely able to move her hips, her struggles did nothing, and she quickly laid still. The doctor, or so she guessed because she could not see, unceremoniously shoved the item between her legs where it felt like it was spreading her wide. It went in deep, far deeper than she would have liked, but the smoothness and girth of the metal did not feel bad.

Emma tried to focus on the part of this that felt good when she heard a couple of whirs and clicks and the thing felt like it was going _even deeper_ , past the point of comfort. _It must be checking the eggs_ , she thought, annoyed that this was the best technology they had to do so. She squirmed slightly as the felt the thing spread her cunt past its limit.

Just when she thought she might actually be able to relax, the doctor pressed something on the device and, for reasons she couldn’t begin to fathom, it began to vibrate. Her hips bucked at the newfound sensation, and she was appalled at the small groan that escaped her. It was a decently strong vibration, one that the doctor must not have thought was enough because suddenly it got even stronger. It filled her insides and rumbled through her core, and it was not long before she began to feel the pleasure building.

As her back arched, without warning something small and cool pressed against her backside. Emma gasped as much as she could, emitting muffled protests as the thing slowly penetrated her ass. It was quite small but felt much larger, and it did not stop there. Every time she thought the doctor had finished, another bead pushed forward and entered her. They got larger and larger as they went, once again just to the point of discomfort.

With the powerful pulses coursing through her, she could feel the vibrations in her cunt and her ass. She began to squirm again, her face hot as she remembered the attractive doctor who was doing this to her, and who had found it necessary to begin stroking her clit. She whimpered as he applied a great deal of pressure to it, her hips gyrating with the rhythm of his strokes.

_No_ , she thought somewhere in her muddled mind. _This isn’t right. This isn’t what I want, I can’t let them- oh God-_

The beads inside of her ass began to vibrate as well of their own volition, and soon Emma was practically screaming as best as she could with the tongue slithering down her throat. The extra stimulation felt absolutely incredible, and despite telling herself over and over she shouldn’t be enjoying what she would arguably call alien anal probing, she couldn’t help it. She didn’t even care anymore when it hurt, she wanted more.

The pressure began building again, rising rapidly like wildfire within her as her eyes rolled back. She could barely breathe anymore with all the screaming she was doing, but the lack of oxygen made the pleasure all that much greater.

_Please, stop,_ part of her thought, the pleasure becoming unbearable. She wanted so badly not to succumb, knowing it must be what they wanted, but as the doctor grazed her clit with his thumbnail she found it impossible. Her hips bucked wildly again as she cried out, the orgasm rippling through her oxygen-starved body.

There was a ringing in Emma’s ears as she began to calm down, the implements finally removed after what she dared call the most intense orgasm she had ever experienced. Even the creature in her mouth retracted and scurried off, leaving her lightheaded and drenched in saliva, sweat, and cum. She took in a deep breath, eyes finally open and taking in the hazy shapes in the dark room. She felt absolutely ridiculous.

The doctor appeared at her side, a scanner in his hand. “Okay, now we check on the eggs.”

Emma nodded, then her eyes went wide. Hadn’t that been part of the entire penetration ordeal? Hadn’t they _already_ checked on the eggs?

As the doctor scanned her abdomen, she turned to face Silas, who regarded her with a perfectly calm expression.

“What?”

“I-” she began, choking a bit and unable to find the words, “you said- you said exam, not-”

“I told you not to disobey me,” he interrupted, a satisfied smirk on his face.

Emma groaned and laid her head back on the table. So he knew she had touched herself after all. An odd punishment, but she wasn’t entirely sure if she was upset with him for it. She was more exhausted than anything else.

“The eggs are fine,” the doctor said finally. “Six in total, all healthy. She is an excellent specimen.”

Silas appeared pleased. “Thank you. I’ll get her cleaned up and take her back, you may leave.”

The doctor nodded and left the room with a sidelong glance at Emma. She just stared at him as he walked off and left her alone with Silas, who remained unmoving despite her still being bound to the table. She struggled slightly and craned her neck to look over at him.

“Little help here?”

Silas laughed, finally moving from his spot against the wall. “You took it well. I was afraid it might break you, but your hunger for pleasure exceeds my expectations.”

Emma felt her face grow hot again. “I-it was...intense,” she mumbled, desperate to change the subject. There was one thing she had been meaning to ask him, and now was as good of a time as any. “Um, so I was...I was wondering, are you going to...the thing you did, to lay the eggs, are you...are you going to do it again? Not the egg laying, but the, uh...”

Silas paused, frowning down at her. “You mean fuck you until you cum?”

Emma winced. “I’d call it rape, personally, but...”

He laughed again. “Do you want me to?”

She gaped at him, unsure of how to answer. Did she? She hadn’t really given it much thought. No, of course she didn’t. That would be weird, right? It had been a harrowing experience, surely she didn’t want to go through that again.

Silas smiled more calmly as he finished unfastening the restraints. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to. Something like that might cause damage to the eggs, and I wouldn’t dare risk it.”

Emma sat up with his help, still a little woozy. “G-good,” she muttered, though she was unsure of who she was trying to convince.

Silas did not seem to believe her, and he gave her an odd look that her foggy mind almost thought was adoration before he handed her the discarded clothes.

“Get dressed. Let’s get you back to bed.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets an unexpected visitor.

“Why do you keep visiting me?”

It was a simple question, but nevertheless one that had been on Emma’s mind for quite some time. This was the third time that Silas insist he “have dinner” with her, though his idea of dinner meant him sitting across the table and staring at her while she ate. She had to admit that the food was delicious and up to Earth standards; she just wasn’t sure she wanted to know how it had been made.

He continued to stare at her then, arms crossed despite otherwise seeming relaxed. “Mm? You are carrying my eggs and I wish to make sure they are being fed well. Is that not obvious?”

It was the answer she expected, yet it seemed like he wasn’t telling her the full truth. She fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair as she took a big swig of water. “Y-yeah, but I mean...pot roast, lasagna, chicken cordon bleu...you’ve been bringing me some of my favorite dishes, and I’ve never told you anything like that...”

Silas shrugged. “ _He_ kept excellent notes on you. I know a lot more than you think.”

Emma knew “ _he_ ” meant Felix and choked a bit as she swallowed. “N...notes?”

“Mhm. All of our operatives kept notes on their assignments. I will admit his were a bit too detailed sometimes, possibly bordering on obsessive, especially the sexual bits, but-” he paused, looking at how her face had fallen. “Am I upsetting you?”

“I-I-”

Emma put her face in her hands, unable to stop the tears from streaming down her face. Despite everything that had happened, if Felix had been near _obsessive_ in his documentation of her, that might mean he actually did care in some twisted way. It was something she did not particularly want to think about, but there it was. She had been able to get over him knowing he likely thought her just an assignment, but this proved there might have been more.

Silas gave a heavy sigh from across the table. “I told you not to worry about him. It’s only going to serve to upset you, and I need you of sound mind and body.”

Emma coughed as she tried to stop her crying with another sip of water. “D-did he...I mean, did he...actually...” She gulped as Silas raised an eyebrow. “Did he _care_? A-About me, I mean.”

Silas shrugged. “No romantic attachment was ever mentioned.”

“But you said he obsessed-”

“Over details, yes. How you looked, how you smelled, how good you felt- something to which I can now attest myself.” He gave that eerie grin. “But he had always been meticulous. Of course, you must know that, given his dedication to his work.”

Emma thought back to the breeding compatibility project, the one that enabled Silas to impregnate her in the first place. Something still did not make sense though; it had been _Felix’s_ project, surely he would have wanted to be the one to ensure it was working properly.

“Y-you...you still never told me why...why it was you and not him...”

Silas bristled, showing more emotion in that one reaction that he had in all of their encounters thus far. He paused for several seconds, finally sighing and looking down at her half-eaten plate. “Are you finished?”

She glared up at him defiantly. “A-answer the question.”

“No.”

When she opened her mouth again, he stood and began collecting her tray and utensils. In truth she was no longer hungry, and Silas’s presence was becoming more upsetting than anything else. His silence was stifling, and she could not find the will to try to speak again even as he finished his task and began moving towards the entrance to her room. Much to her surprise, he stopped feet before the door and turned back to face her.

“Don’t ever think for a moment that you mean anything, Miss Kent. We do not feel emotions like you Earthlings do. You should consider yourself lucky that you made yourself conveniently available the day you were to be executed. You are merely a means to an end, and nothing more.”

With that he stepped out without another word, Emma’s ugly sob echoing down the corridor as the door slammed shut. She wanted more than anything to scream at him, but she knew he was probably right; her fear-addled brain had hoped that maybe, just maybe he was starting to develop a soft spot for her, and that maybe she meant more to him than just an incubator. It was a stupid dream and she knew this, but all of the emotion she had felt for Felix had to land somewhere and she had not interacted with anyone- or any _thing_ \- else.

Despite brutally assaulting and raping her and laying his eggs inside of her, Silas had been generally kind to her since then; on their last “dinner” he had even had a little dessert of his own in his insistence that he go down on her. She squirmed slightly in her seat as she remembered the way he was able to extend his tongue, even under human camouflage, and how phenomenal it felt filling and teasing her. The memories and arousal were short-lived, however, as her emotions got the better of her and she began to feel the tears welling again.

Perhaps it was time to go to bed.

The large droplet that splattered onto her cheek was warm and thick, and it took several moments for a bleary-eyed Emma to fully comprehend that it was oozing down her cheek towards her mouth. Disgusted, she wiped at her face furiously before it could reach her lips, pausing to blink at the pale substance now covering her hand. It slid down her palm towards her wrist where it dripped down onto the blanket, joining many other wet splotches adorning the fabric.

She stared at it, perplexed for a moment. Was there a leak in the ship? That didn’t seem to make a lot of sense, but where else could it be coming from? Supposedly this room had been outfitted for human use, so maybe there had been a mistake made in some of the plumbing. Gross, but possible. Unfortunately, Silas had left her no way to contact him; she was going to have to sleep it out on the couch and wait for his next visit.

Emma furrowed her brow as another drop hit her, this time on her forehead. She wiped at this one too, noticing this time how sticky the liquid seemed. It definitely did not seem like something that would come from a pipe. It seemed a lot more alien, like something that came from-

_Fuck._

Emma slowly raised her eyes as her body began to tremble, knowing what she would find but praying she was wrong. The creature atop her snarled down at her, its features decidedly Xiril and, confirmed by one glance between its legs, decidedly male. She choked back a cry at seeing the already engorged cock, as big around as her calf and _oh God_ was it still growing? She had not been privy to the final size of the last one that had assaulted her, but seeing this now was horrifying.

It sat over her on crouched legs, saliva dropping from its open mouth barely a foot from her face. One of its long, scaly arms reached towards her, its claw hooking into the top of her t-shirt and tearing a line downward until the garment was rendered useless. It laughed in appreciation, that low, guttural chuckle that reverberated throughout the room.

Exposed and terrified, Emma quickly moved to cover her breasts with her arms but found they were quickly pulled back by her wrists and pinned to the bed. Tears welled in her eyes as the creature’s tongue slithered against her cheek. “Silas, please,” she begged.

It had to be him. He had mentioned numerous times that he was the only one with access to her room, and indeed he was the only one she had ever seen. She wondered if she had upset him earlier with her emotional implications, and now he felt he had to reassert control and show her just how little she meant to him. It made perfect sense, except…

The creature had cocked its head to one side; reluctantly, she looked up at its hollow eyes. “Y-you...you said you wouldn’t...s-so you wouldn’t damage your eggs...”

The air seemed to drop several degrees as the creature went very still, its gaze moving slowly from her face down to her abdomen. Emma could see it heaving in the dim light of the room as she struggled to maintain even breathing, and she shuddered as one of its claws let go of her wrist and grazed the swollen skin. Its gaze almost seemed to soften for a moment; Emma felt a glimmer of hope.

“Please-” she began, only then realizing her mistake.

With a growl, the creature flipped her onto her front, taking very little care to avoid landing her on her stomach. She slammed her palms into the bed to try to steady herself, but the creature quickly grabbed her hips and pulled the backwards. She fell forward with a small cry; Silas could not possibly be doing this could he? He had taken such care with his eggs on all of their other encounters, why would he risk them now? _He must be truly upset with me._

The creature ripped off the rest of her shirt, which was soon followed by her panties as they were torn to shreds. She tried to push herself up again only to have her head shoved down into the pillows; she began to sob as she felt the thick cock pushing against her opening.

“N-no, please!” she begged again, her pleas falling on deaf ears as the rigid member began to spread her wide. It hurt, far more than she remembered, and she wondered just how much of the encounter she had blocked out. She also wondered if the paralytic had messed with her memory, and part of her wished the creature would find it necessary to use it on her then. If she kept pleading, maybe it would grow tired of her cries.

It had to be at least halfway in, or so she believed. She felt like she could not take much more, cunt stretched to the limit as her fingers clawed at the sheets, but the creature was not finished. It reached forward and grabbed a fistful of her hair, lifting her head and craning it backwards; suddenly it plunged into her, and Emma screamed as she felt each individual ridge of its cock scrape across her insides.

As it thrust forward it towered over her, the hand gripping her hair forcing her to look up at where its soulless eyes bored into hers. Emma choked as more saliva dripped from between its snarling teeth, splattering onto her face and into her open mouth. It laughed again, pulling itself back and almost entirely out of her cunt; she tried to brace herself for the moment she knew would come but found herself dreadfully unprepared for when it slammed back inside.

“S-Silas,” she choked, barely able to speak with her neck at such an extreme angle. The creature let out a low humming noise as it fucked her, its claws digging into the skin of her hip.

_He’s really enjoying this_ , she realized. _More than last time_.

She supposed it had something to do with her body’s ability to react, but surely all of her flailing and screaming wasn’t a turn-on. It wasn’t as though she was enjoying it herself; she wasn’t even wet...right?

Emma paled as she became keenly aware that her previous assertion was in fact a lie. The creature had managed to find _that spot_ again, nestled deep between her thighs, and was slamming into it again with some fervor. She whined after one particularly powerful thrust, something which seemed to satisfy the creature as its free hand ran up her him to where it cupped her breast.

The sharp claws raked over her skin but did not pierce, and its tongue darted out again to scrape her cheek and slither into her mouth. She gasped and struggled but had no hope of moving, her eyes glazing over as she felt all of those little bumps growing and changing inside of her. With a tired moan she found herself unconsciously moving in time with the creature’s thrusts, a small voice inside of her mind begging it to fuck her harder.

As though it heard her, the creature moved its hand back to her hip and gripped her tightly. It plunged in harder and faster, the friction between Emma’s thighs making her whimper as she felt the climax build. It was pumping in to the hilt then, the impossibly large cock somehow filling her throbbing cunt. She did not want it to end, as terrified as she was; the pleasure was simply too great. All it took was one none too gentle scrape of the creature’s claw against her clit and she felt herself spasm in an uncontrollable orgasm.

Her body shook long after the waves receded, trembling in the steadfast grip of the creature as it unleashed itself inside of her. Even the feeling of it filling her with that thick cum sent shivers down her spine. It removed its tongue from her mouth and allowed her to fall back to the mattress, where she tried and failed to prop herself up on her trembling arms. She was covered in sweat and filled with cum, and despite how erotic the encounter had been the lack of stimulation was giving way to fear once more.

She wanted desperately to know what she had done do deserve this; if something happened to the eggs Silas would likely still blame her, though really it had been his doing. She needed to know she would be considered innocent, and she opened her mouth to ask as much when she realized the Xiril had moved off of her. For a moment she did not see it in the dark; panicking, she sat up and flicked on the overhead light, half expecting it to be hovering nearby waiting to attack her again.

Emma was shocked, however, to find that it had resumed its human camouflage, and that standing in the middle of the room was a tall, well-built man with silver streaks in his hair and blue eyes that pierced through to her very soul. Her jaw hit the floor.

“F...Felix?”

Felix turned to face her, running a hand through his hair almost sheepishly.

“Hey, babe. Miss me?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix makes a shocking confession. Silas reveals something about the Xiril.

Emma blinked at Felix, mouth agape. Moments ago he had brutally ravaged her, yet he greeted her as if he had just come back from a routine business trip. The way he was smiling calmly at her made it seem like nothing out of the ordinary had occurred, but she knew better.

“Miss...you?”

She repeated his statement, unable to find the words for anything else. Felix grinned, pulling a chair over from the nearby table and flipping it around. He straddled the seat while folding his arms over the back, eyeing her for several moments before his expression softened a bit.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he said quietly.

It reminded her too much of how he used to look at her when they were dating, that gentle kindness that she thought actually meant something. Now it confused her and made her feel sick; she pulled the blanket over herself in an attempt to create even a minute amount of distance between them.

“Do what, rape me?” she retorted shakily.

The chuckle Felix let out did nothing to ease her nerves. “Be with you in my true form,” he replied. “You felt incredible- I mean, you always felt incredible, but this time...this was on a whole other level. I’m really glad I got to share this with you.”

Emma felt the tears running down her cheeks; she did not even bother to wipe them away. “Y-you can’t just- you can’t just _lie_ to me for years a-and then _rape_ me as some monstrosity and expect me to welcome you back with open arms!”

Felix frowned. “Monstrosity? Is that what you really think of me? Of us?” He paused, eyes drifting towards the floor for a moment before snapping back to hers with a cool gaze. “You can’t think too poorly of us if you accepted Silas’s eggs.”

Emma gaped at him. His tone had changed; his expression was harsh, his posture rigid. She realized that he truly had not known about her current status as an incubator, and, unsurprisingly, was not pleased with the revelation. He had been prone to fairly erratic mood swings when he posed as a human, and now that the facade was gone it seemed they had only intensified.

“I-I didn’t...h-he forced me, I didn’t even want-”

“Yet here you are, living in your comfortable little fake studio apartment with everything you could ever want. I thought he was keeping you alive for your knowledge, but this- this is just too precious,” he said with a sneer. “I knew you wanted kids, but you’ve really outdone yourself.”

Emma was practically shaking. Did he really think she _chose_ this? No Earthling in their right mind would ever choose this fate, one where they were ripped away from everything they knew and could be killed at any instant if they failed to fulfill their duty. She finally wiped at her eyes, hiccuping slightly into her palm as she did so. Felix seemed beyond upset, and while part of her did not blame him she also knew there was no convincing him that what he did was wrong. All of this was wrong.

At the same time, it brought up a question that she had been curious about ever since Silas impregnated her. He did not seem to want to answer, but certainly Felix would if she asked. She just had to figure out how to ask tactfully.

“Why didn’t you do it?” she blurted, then inwardly chided herself for the abrupt and less than tactful question. When Felix just stared at her, she gulped and pressed forward. “You- the whole compatibility enzyme, that was your project right? So why didn’t- I mean why did Silas- why weren’t _you_ the one to...”

Felix’s eyes narrowed and Emma gulped again. After a moment he stood suddenly, kicking the chair forward so it tipped over to the floor with a loud _thud_. He paced for a moment, running his hand through his hair but in a far more agitated manner than before.

“I can’t,” he spat, glaring at her.

“What...what do you mean, can’t…?” Emma asked slowly, furrowing her brow. He was more than capable of copulating with her, he had made that abundantly clear, so what else could there be?

“I...” he sighed, leaning against the table and putting his head in his hands for a moment before looking at her again. “Just like how some Earthlings can’t. Genetically, it’s just- something is wrong and they can’t produce what they need to. I can’t...I can’t produce eggs.”

Emma stared at him. _He’s...infertile?_ she thought, failing to stifle the uncomfortable laugh that escaped her lips. Felix glowered at her again.

“It’s incredibly rare among us, almost unheard of,” he continued. “When I was running tests for the enzyme I found out- remember that week I said I was so stressed at work I called off our anniversary plans? That was it. I didn’t- I didn’t know what to do. I put so much time into developing it, and all I ever wanted was...for you...”

Emma bristled a bit. That had been his plan all along? He was going to reveal himself as an alien and impregnate her with his eggs and they were going to have some sort of happy hybrid family? She shook her head.

“Felix I- I never would’ve agreed to that!” she said, voice slightly raised. “You _lied_ to me, remember? A-and you’re not even human, and-” She paused, shuddering. “I never would have agreed to be a part of something like that. I don’t care how long you were planning it.”

Felix growled, the noise sounding more Xiril than human and making her shrink back into the bed. “We were together almost five Earth years!” he spat angrily. “That isn’t a lot of time to me, but I know it is to you, and- and what, you’re just going to throw all of that away because I’m not human? What I felt for you was real- you can’t tell me you didn’t feel it too.”

“You deceived me!” she snapped. You betrayed my trust, and now you’re telling me it was all so you could knock me up? I’m tired of being thought of as some goddamn incubating device!” She took a deep breath, staring into his eyes with as much resolve as she could muster. “I hate you.”

Felix’s face fell, and for a moment she felt it tug at her heartstrings. Somewhere in there were the remains of the man she fell in love with, even if he was part of something else that she did not want to deal with. He certainly looked like the man she loved, and for a moment she wanted to go to him, to comfort him, to take it all back, but as her resolve began to crack he stood up straight.

“Well I love you. And I always will. I know deep down you love me too, even if right now you’re being a cunt.”

Emma began to cry again, leaning back into her pillows. She put her hand to her head as Felix stalked out of the room, wanting more than anything for this horrible night to be over. She had wanted so badly to see him again, but now that she had she felt nothing but regret. The question of whether or not she did still love him weighed heavily on her mind, but it was not one she wished to answer. It had seemed so much easier to place her misguided affections onto Silas, but he did not seem to care for her; at least Felix cared. He was quite possibly obsessed and a little crazy, but he cared.

“Is there something wrong with it?”

Silas was staring at her intently across the table where she had only picked at her spaghetti; she chose to roll the meatballs around in the sauce rather than actually eat them. He appeared perturbed by her lack of enthusiasm for the meal, and once again Emma wondered exactly how her delicious feast had been made. Surely he did not do any cooking.

She shook her head. “Just not that hungry.”

He pursed his lips, placing his elbows on the table and his chin on his fingertips. “Because of Felix?”

Emma dropped her fork. It had not even been twenty-four hours since Felix attacked her and confessed his inability to get her pregnant, and she had been perfectly willing to keep that knowledge from Silas. She had cleaned up as best as she could after the fact, tossing her shredded clothes and righting the bed before her next dinner date. As upset as she was with Felix, she figured that Silas would surely punish him for breaking into her room and assaulting her; she did not expect that he already knew.

“I...I um…” she sputtered, unsure of what to say.

Silas forced a smile. “You must know that I have surveillance in here at all times. That includes alerts on the door.”

Emma choked a bit and quickly swallowed some water in an attempt to calm down. This could be bad. She was unsure if she cared what happened to Felix, but her uncertainty meant she was unwilling to assist in getting him into trouble. She opened her mouth to try and brush it off but Silas spoke first.

“I still don’t know how he got the access code, but that will be a separate investigation. More importantly, how are you feeling?”

Emma blinked. He actually cared about how she felt after being raped? It seemed rather odd coming from her original rapist, but the sentiment made her the slightest bit happy. “Um...a little...sore, but I’m alright. More shaken. He didn’t paralyze me or anything like you did so-”

“I meant your abdomen. How are the eggs?”

_Of course_ , she thought bitterly. _He doesn’t care about me. He only cares about his fucking offspring_.

“Fine,” she mumbled, unsure of whether or not this was even true.

Silas sighed and sat back in his chair, crossing his arms. “I’m going to take you for another scan after you eat. Don’t worry-” He rolled his eyes as she choked again. “Just a scan. Not like last time.”

Emma bit her lip. “Is Felix...is he in trouble?”

“That remains to be seen,” he replied coolly.

She nodded, then opened and closed her mouth a few times before deciding to share what she had learned. “He, um...he told me that he’s...well that he can’t...make eggs,” she said slowly. “Did you know that?”

“Of course,” Silas spat. “I know everything about my men.”

“He seemed like he really, _really_ wanted to...deposit...them...in me.”

Silas pursed his lips again, as if debating whether or not to continue this line of conversation. When he finally spoke he did not make eye contact. “When a male of our species locates a partner to incubate their eggs, it is for life. That is the basis for what you humans would call a _relationship_ , not these feelings you seem so fond of.

“Procreation is paramount to us. Felix developed feelings for you after being on Earth so long, prior to realizing he could not create eggs. While you may have been together by Earth standards, his condition means in our society he will always be alone. He has no claim to you.”

Emma gaped at him. On some level it made perfect sense, and it explained why Felix was so upset that he could not start a family with her. His time on Earth also explained why he clearly believed he did have a claim to her, as his feelings ran strong after all those years. He must feel that by carrying Silas’s eggs, she had been stolen from him.

Her head shot up; Silas eyed her warily. “But if you...if you took me from him,” she began slowly, “and you mate for life, why...why me? Wouldn’t you rather it be a female of your own species?”

“Are you upset you were stolen from him?”

She frowned; she had not really thought about it. All of her emotions were so conflicted she did not know what to believe anymore.

“I hate all of you,” she opted to say, unsure if it was even the truth. “Your entire species. You took over my planet, kidnapped and raped me, made me carry your offspring without consent- and I don’t care how good the orgasms have been, it doesn’t change anything.”

Silas’s expression changed then, and though it was subtle it almost seemed as though he was hurt. Emma shook it off; that could not be right. He had shown a clear disregard for her before, had he not? Her curiosity got the better of her; she had to know.

“What, you don’t...you don’t have feelings for me, do you?” she asked with a small laugh.

Silas sat up tall and straightened the jacket on the copycat Earth military uniform he seemed to enjoy wearing. “Of course not,” he snapped. “Earthling emotions are far too silly and complex. Anything you perceive is a result of me staying in camouflage too long. As I said before, you are simply a means to an end.”

Emma stared back down into her uneaten spaghetti, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. He had said that before, she remembered, but hearing it again stung. She found it hard to believe that he gave up a chance to mate with his own species for her, and for what, scientific progress? It just didn’t make sense, but there it was. And it hurt. She was so caught up in trying not to cry that she almost did not hear him speak again.

“That being said...” he said carefully, “I feel...well, perhaps feel is the incorrect word, as I lack an understanding of your emotions, but if I feel anything, it is protective of you. Should Felix ever bother you again, there will be consequences.”

Emma nodded. “If he hurts the eggs, right?”

Silas shook his head. “If he hurts _you_.”

She looked up at him, noticing for the first time the slight softness in his eyes. It was an odd expression given the sternness of the rest of his features, but it filled her with a strange bit of unexpected hope. It had been quite easy to hate him for everything he had done to her, and just as easy to take her displaced emotions for Felix and affix them to him instead. For the first time, however, Emma felt something new and different building inside of her. She tried to tell herself it was just overwhelming hunger, but she wasn’t so sure it was the pasta she really wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma gets a rather unexpected, unpleasant surprise.

At least a week had passed since Emma’s encounter with Felix, or at least so she believed. She continued to rely on her laptop to give her a sense of time, though more and more she realized how meaningless it was to hang on to the concept of an Earth day as she floated through space. It provided her with some semblance of regularity, a reminder of home, and it did help indicate when Silas might come barging in with her next supervised dinner. At the same time, the reminder was painful, and when coupled with memories of her conversation with Felix she was left feeling more than a little distraught.

To her knowledge, Silas had yet to punish Felix for breaking into her room, something for which she was secretly grateful. As upset as she was at how Felix had approached the situation, the truth was she was thrilled to be able to see him even if one last time. He did not deserve to be reprimanded for that.

His confession still left her reeling, even a week later. The fact that his entire mission was supposed to culminate in impregnating her and the start of some kind of warped family did not sit right with her. She knew his task to develop the cross-breeding enzyme had been at the direction of Silas, but clearly it had meant so much more than that to Felix. Part of her felt immensely guilty for entering into a relationship with him, given how it ended up hurting him in the end. But how was she to know the older, handsome, brilliant and charming scientist was not human? How was she to know he would become virtually obsessed with her and that the thought of not being able to impregnate her would break him? The emotions he felt, foreign to his species, had to be eating him up inside even then. Part of her wanted to comfort him, though in what way she did not know. Clearly she could not be what he wanted, and truth be told his possessiveness downright scared her.

At the same time, he was not the only one acting possessive. Silas had increased the frequency of their dinners over the past week to at least every other day, and surprise midday visits were not unheard of as they had been in the past. He did little talking, mostly staring her down while she fumbled with her utensils and tried to focus on her meal. He had sworn to her multiple times that she was a mere means to an end, and her swollen belly supported that fact, but she could not help but feel he was not being completely honest. Perhaps he felt something for her that he simply did not understand; perhaps he fully understood and refused to acknowledge it.

Silas had never pushed her to have sex with him in human form, or even offered it, but he did not seem to mind doing everything else. He would not take no for an answer when he began touching her, and any complaints she might have wanted to express soon left her mind. Unfortunately for her, Emma had only ever associated sexual acts with relationships, and this made her questionable desire for Silas all the more complicated.

These thoughts plagued her as she sat on the edge of her bed one afternoon, head in her hands.  _ This is absolutely insane _ , she chided herself.  _ I should hate both of them! I do hate both of them…right? _

Unable to come up with a satisfying answer to that question, she let out an audible groan of frustration. It was one of those days where nothing seemed to keep her mind occupied, and if she had to play another game of Solitaire she might chuck her laptop across the room.  _ Absolutely insane _ , she told herself again.

A few beeps from the doorway caught her attention, and she sat up straighter as the door slid open. There was no use in Silas seeing her turmoil, particularly when it concerned him. Much to her surprise, however, there was a long pause, and the hand that curled around the doorway was decidedly not human.

Emma gulped at seeing the scaly Xiril hand and those long claws, reminded all too well of one being wrapped around her throat. Despite the ship being full of them, she could count on one hand the number she had seen wandering the corridors, and her only close encounters had been with Silas and Felix. It seemed odd for Silas to suddenly drop the camouflage for their visit; with the exception of her initial rape and the laying of his eggs, he had never confronted her in his true form.

For a moment her heart skipped a beat;  _ Felix _ . It had to be. He was the only other one who had ever accessed her room, and surely Silas would have let her know if one of his men was going to show up. She knew Felix wanted her out of there, and he very well could not be so obvious as to walk around in camouflage.

The Xiril took a step into the room, its full and towering height a menacing sight. Emma shuddered; her other experiences had always been in the shadows, and something about being so close to one she could fully see was a bit terrifying.  _ Relax _ , she told herself.  _ It’s just Felix. He’s not going to hurt you _ .

“…Felix?” she said cautiously, jumping a bit as the Xiril’s hollow eyes turned to her. The creature gave a brief nod, one that allowed her to relax. She forced a small smile. “What’s…why are you…?”

The creature said nothing, simply held out its hand to her. Emma gulped again, dozens of questions running through her mind as she slowly slid off the bed. This was Felix, so it was safe, but where was he taking her? Why now? Was he still angry about Silas’s eggs? She wanted to ask these and so many more, but as she neared the creature it grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room.

As the door slid closed behind her, Emma blinked to adjust her eyes to the dark corridor. It still creeped her out as it had in the past, and being escorted by a Xiril rather than Silas did not help matters. The other Xiril they passed, of which there were many this time, turned their elongated skulls in her direction as their empty sockets bored into her trembling figure. She instinctively stood closer to her escort, trying to focus on the path ahead as they navigated the twists and turns of the ship. This time she was led onto some sort of elevator that descended for what felt like an eternity, and when they emerged the corridors looked far different than the ones surrounding her room.

Emma turned her head constantly as they continued to walk, trying to discern where she was. Given the Xiril casually roaming about and the existence of what appeared to be a common area, she guessed it must be some sort of barracks. This group seemed far less surprised to see her there, virtually ignoring her as they passed. She tried to tune her ears to pick up on some of their conversations, given her linguistics background, but there were too many and she was admittedly a bit rusty.

The thought of being taken to Felix’s room was a little alarming, but it also filled Emma with a bit of hope. Once they were alone he could don his camouflage and they could have a proper conversation about why he had brought her here. She secretly prayed he had a plan to get her off of this ship, though she did not have high hopes for that. Her home planet was likely in shambles, after all, so where would she even go? Where would  _ they _ go? And, more importantly, wasn’t she still upset with him?

The creature stopped at one of the doors and opened it via biometric scans, leading her into a cramped room with what appeared to be four separate regeneration chambers that each had their own storage compartments. She bit her lip as she saw two other Xiril in the room that turned to face them, cowering behind her escort when their mouths opened into toothy sneers. All thoughts of having a nice one-on-one conversation with Felix were gone, as the two did not seem interested in leaving; on the contrary, they stepped towards her with those horrifying grins, and as her escort grabbed her and pushed her into the middle of the room she became acutely aware of the depths of her predicament.

“F-Felix?” she said quietly, but the only response she received was laughter on all sides. She choked as they closed in around her, her back hitting the chest of the one who brought her with a hard  _ thud _ .

_ This can’t be Felix _ , she told herself as the one behind her grabbed her biceps and held her fast while another extended a sharp claw and slowly ripped open her shirt. It was not terribly careful as it did so, nicking her skin in a few spots and eliciting a sharp gasp as the blood began to trickle down her abdomen.  _ Felix would never do this. He might have been angry, but he would never let someone else hurt me _ .

Emma stared defiantly up at the two Xiril in front of her, trying to put on a face much braver than she felt. They looked far more menacing than other Xiril she had encountered, that fact only amplified by the matching brands she noticed forming scars just under their left eye socket. The one who brought her had the same marking, and when she thought about it she realized she could not remember if Felix had it or not.  _ It can’t be him, remember? _ she told herself, but at the same time a small voice in her head refused to put her at ease.

_ What if it is? _

She stood her ground as they ripped her shirt from her body, the cool air in the room perking her nipples in a way they seemed to appreciate as a scaly hand found her breast. She was trembling as the one behind her scraped its tongue over her cheek, but she stood her ground. There was still one thing she could try.

“I-I’m going to tell Silas what you’re doing,” she blurted out, upset with herself for stuttering but confident in the phrase nonetheless. This was Silas’s ship after all; these were his men, Felix or no. Surely they would not risk upsetting him, particularly when she carried his eggs.

The Xiril all looked up at each other, and for a moment Emma believe she had made an impact. The moment was short-lived, however, as their lips pulled back to reveal those sharp toothy grins once more, and all three of them let out a laugh that made her hair stand on end. It was no good; she had not scared them in the slightest. They were going to do whatever it was they intended on doing and she was powerless to stop it. And, unfortunately, she had a very good idea of what they were going to do.

The one behind her pulled her back against its chest, and Emma gasped when she realized she could already  _ feel _ the huge erection pressed up against her backside. She had purposely avoided looking down at those in front of her, afraid of what she might find, but their intent was made all too clear. It was not long before they ripped her flimsy cotton shorts and panties from her as well, leaving her naked and exposed in the stuffy room. She could feel the tears beginning to run down her face, all ability to be strong rapidly disappearing.

The one behind her grabbed her hips, digging in its claws to hold her steady while one in front of her roughly gripped the back of her head and leaned her forward. Emma turned her head to the side when she realized what it must want, but its grip was strong and it practically wrenched her neck turning her back. Trying to keep her mouth closed was nearly impossible while hyperventilating, and with a small cry the head of the creature’s cock was forced into her mouth. She could not take much of it, and it was not long before she felt it hit the back of her throat and she began to gag. The creatures seemed to take pleasure in her agony, laughing while she tried to push herself away.

Just when she thought she could actually adjust enough to breathe properly, the creature behind her spread her legs and slammed into her to the hilt; she choked, and the Xiril fucking her mouth took the opportunity to force itself deeper into her throat. The tears were streaming down her face then, and no amount of flailing nor writhing could free her from her position trapped between the huge creatures. A brief glance to the side confirmed that the third was watching them intently, stroking itself as the sticky precum dripped to the floor.

Emma went to close her eyes again, but something in the room caught her eye. Most of the items in the storage area appeared to be electronics or object she did not recognize, but there was one thing among them that she could identify all too well. Stuck to one of the shelves, looking out of place among the alien tech, was a photo- an Earth photo of her and Felix on their fourth anniversary.

Her heart sank. The presence of the photo could only mean one thing; this was Felix’s room, and that meant her initial suspicion was correct. It had been Felix who retrieved her from her quarters, it was Felix who brought her here, and it was Felix with his alien cock currently slamming into her cunt. She knew he was angry about the eggs, but she never imagined he would do something so heinous.

She scrunched her eyes shut and began to sob, the vibrations in her throat seeming to please the Xiril in front of her. Both cocks inside of her seemed to swell at her newfound distress, and despite the discomfort and pain that fact filled Emma with a bit of hope.  _ It’ll be over soon _ , she told herself.

Her prayers, however, were not answered; suddenly both creatures pulled out of her, letting her fall to the floor as she lost her balance. She coughed and sputtered on all fours, her limbs shaking. The three of them were moving in front of her and she quickly lost track of who was where; she did not even know which was Felix anymore. She was not sure it mattered.

One of them sat on a large box in the corner; another grabbed her by the hair and dragged her over, forcing her to her feet and thrusting her towards the one sitting. She did not even resist as it hoisted her up and onto its cock, only wincing at the renewed stretching sensation. It let out a low growl she could feel in its chest as it began moving its hips, one echoed by the creature that moved in behind her.

The one behind her tilted her head back, darting its tongue out and down her throat to the point of near suffocation until her body spasmed. They all laughed as its tongue retracted and she coughed again, head swimming. It took several moments to focus, but she realized its venomous tail was gently scraping over the skin of her hip and thigh; she tensed immediately and let out a low whimper. If they paralyzed her, there was no telling what they might do.

“Please, don’t,” she whispered.

Much to her surprise, the tail lowered, but it did not bring her much comfort. The one behind her grabbed her hips and, none too gently, began to force its cock into her ass. The thick slimy precum helped to act as a lube, for which she was grateful, but the mere girth of the thing meant that did not really matter. Emma cried out as it entered her, the sensation of both holes being stretched to their limit making her tremble harder. She felt as though she was going to be split in two, and neither of the creatures allowed her time to adjust before resuming their powerful thrusts.

She wanted more than anything to pass out, to wake up back in her bed when this was over, but her body simply would not let her. Fat teardrops rolled down her cheeks and she hiccuped as they assaulted her, their cocks threatening to tear her apart and claws digging marks all over her skin. When she thought it could not get worse, the third stood before them and grabbed her hair, forcing her mouth onto its throbbing erection where she choked again. The sensations were becoming too much, and this time she was not enjoying it; she could not.

What felt like an eternity later, they one by one began to tense and spasm, spurting thick cum into her ass, her cunt, and finally down her throat. Even when they released her she felt as though she could not move, collapsing onto the floor in a broken cum-stained heap. All she could think about as they stood over her, laughing, was that one of these creatures had told her it would always love her, and how much of a fool she had been to believe him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Emma thought things couldn't get worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise quick update! I felt inspired :) I want to thank everyone for reading and commenting, etc. - I never thought when I wrote Still Alive that I'd continue with it, and certainly not this far. But I am having fun, and I hope you are too!

Everything hurt.

Emma had been lying in bed for longer than she could bear to think, unable to move after her encounter with the Xiril. Every muscle in her body felt like it was on fire, everything ached, and the marks from where they had clawed her were doomed to leave ugly scars. She had spent the first couple of hours sobbing into her pillow after she had been deposited unceremoniously onto the floor of her room, but after a point she simply had no tears left.

Even if the assault had not taken such a toll on her physically, she felt mentally broken. There were so many things she wanted to ask Felix as she had been carried back to her room, but she could not find the words nor the will. His love for her had been one of the last things keeping her spirit alive, even hating him as she did, and this betrayal was on a completely different level than him hiding his true identity. This one, she could never forgive.

Much to her surprise, thoughts of Felix made the tears threaten to return. She wiped one from her cheek, scrunching her eyes shut in an attempt to block out the images. It did not seem to be working, but something else began to distract her. As if out of nowhere, a sharp pain in her abdomen made her sit up straight; she placed a hand on her swollen belly as she tried to discern where it originated from. Moments later it returned, the pain more intense this time.

Emma began to feel very cold, her abdomen cramping as she slowly got up out of bed. She felt sick, almost enough to vomit, but the chills and pain seemed to be the most pressing matters. Unsure of what else to do and wondering if one of Silas’s dinners had poisoned her, she made her way to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She quickly got undressed and stepped inside, but she found that the chills would not abate even under the hot water. With a shudder she turned up the temperature and leaned against the wall.

Suddenly the cramping returned, this time with an intensity that made her clutch her stomach and double over. Something was not right. This was definitely not food poisoning; the pain was lower, more severe, and as she noticed the blood dripping down her legs and swirl into the drain she felt a rush of panic.

_ The eggs _ .

Emma did not want to believe this was happening, but she had learned as of late that what she wanted did not matter. She could not believe she had not been afraid of this earlier; Silas had made it clear he refused to fuck her on the grounds it could harm the eggs, and she had just been roughly assaulted by multiple massive Xiril cocks. Of course they could have harmed the eggs; they certainly took no care with her even knowing of her obvious condition.

_ Please no _ , she thought shakily as she clutched at the smooth tile of the wall and began to cry again, but this time from the pain. _I can’t- after all this time, I can’t-_

It was too late. One by one she felt the uncomfortable sensation of the eggs sliding out from inside of her and heard the devastating _crack_ as they each hit the floor. She was only vaguely aware of the half-grown creatures poking out of the shells, and she did not even attempt to dodge the sticky goo that flowed around her feet. She did think she was going to be sick then, putting her hand to her mouth as yet another _crack_ echoed through the bathroom. This had been the most horrible day of her entire life, and she honestly did not think it could get worse.

That was, until she turned her head to see Silas, standing in the doorway with his jaw clenched. He looked livid.

“S…Silas…” she whispered, wincing as the third- or was it the fourth?- egg shattered.

He stared at her for several seconds, eyes slowly widening as he counted how many she had lost.

“What have you done?” he croaked.

“I…I didn’t…” she choked out, but already he had entered the room.

In one swift motion he turned off the shower, picking her up off the ground and heading in the direction of her room’s entrance. Part of her thought to ask for a blanket, but before the thought could properly form, he had already exited and was moving quickly down the corridor. He did not acknowledge the Xiril around them, though many paused to stop and stare. Emma felt dizzy, unable to put together where he was taking her or what was happening. A quick glance up at him showed him furious, refusing to meet her eyes.

Soon they were in a room Emma vaguely recognized as the medical center, where he dumped her onto the examination table roughly and with no apology. She was content to lay there, praying the room would stop spinning. It was with a heavy heart she realized that her stomach no longer hurt; had she actually lost all of them?

The doctor appeared, though this time without camouflage, and surprisingly enough Emma did not flinch at the Xiril standing over her. Silas stood on the opposite side of the table, lips pursed.

“She lost several of the eggs. I want to know how many are left.”

The doctor said nothing, just grabbed the scanner Emma had seen many times before and held it over her abdomen. Silas drummed his fingers on the side of the exam table impatiently, still refusing to look at her. After a few seconds and beeps the doctor looked down at him.

“ _There is one left-_ ”

Emma was surprised her linguistics background came in handy given how dizzy she felt, but she was able to understand the doctor perfectly in his native tongue. Silas still looked hurt, but his face brightened a bit upon hearing the results. He did not seem prepared, however, for the rest of the news.

“- _but it is dying_.”

Silas went very still, staring off at the opposite wall as the doctor put away the scanner and began pressing buttons on one of the consoles. Emma felt a tear run down her cheek; it was not her fault, and she knew this, but nevertheless she felt guilty for losing them. It would have been one thing to lose one or two, but all of them? She never wanted to carry them in the first place, but she had come this far, and her confused feelings for Silas made it hurt all the more.

“Isn’t there… _anything_ we can…?” Silas asked in desperation.

“ _No_ ,” the doctor said shortly.

Without another word the doctor left them alone, and Silas made an ugly choking sound that caused Emma’s eyes to snap to him. He looked beyond distressed, hands balled into fists as he leaned into the table upon which she lay. She could not tell if he wanted to cry or scream at her, but no matter the outcome she was sure it would be unpleasant.

“What…happened?” he said slowly.

The room had finally stopped spinning, and Emma felt as thought she might actually be able to speak without throwing up. She sniffled as the tears began to stream down her face at the memory of the assault, unsure if she should tell him. He clearly had not punished Felix before, but what would the punishment be for causing her to lose her eggs? She feared to think what Silas might do were she honest; she wanted to hate Felix more than ever before, but she would be the first to admit that the years they spent together were clouding her judgment.

“N...nothing, why do you think…?”

“So those scratches all over your body, you gave them to yourself?” he said tersely.

“That’s…I-I mean, I didn’t…I just-”

Silas slammed his fist on the table. “Don’t fucking play with me. I know you left your room, and I know someone let you out, but the video is corrupt and I can’t tell who.”

Emma blinked. Had Felix really gone through the effort of covering his tracks this time? Or at least attempting to? She supposed it was only natural, if he had gotten reprimanded for entering her room the first time.

_ I should turn him in _ , she told herself. _He’s a rotten bastard and I should turn him in_.

“Was it Felix?” Silas asked suddenly.

Emma’s head turned to his in a manner than all but answered his question, but she did not respond at first. She chose instead to ask a different question, one she considered rather important. “What are you going to do to him if it was?”

Silas finally turned his head to look down at her, his cool gaze sending shivers down her spine. His answer, while one she had considered, was not one she thought he would actually give.

“I’ll have him executed.”

Emma gasped, then bit her lip. She wanted Felix to pay for what he and the others had done to her, but she did not want him to _die_. She could never live with the guilt of sending him to his death in such a manner, even if he did gang rape her and laugh while doing so. Eyes closed, she gulped and summoned what little courage she had to continue her lie.

“I don’t know who it was,” she said shakily.

“Bullshit,” Silas replied.

He began ranting about how much he had done for her, how she needed to be honest with him and it was useless to protect Felix when he was clearly guilty, but Emma was focused on something else. The pain in her abdomen returned, and she clutched her stomach while ignoring everything Silas had to say. He looked alarmed at first as she cried out, but it quickly turned into a look of understanding as the final egg slid onto the table, leaving a slimy trail of blood and fluids as it fell off to the floor with a resounding _crack_.

Curled in the fetal position, Emma began to cry. Part of her had been hoping that the last egg would find the will to survive, but now that it lay broken on the floor she did not know what to think. She knew Silas was angry; angry was perhaps too kind of a word. He seemed devastated, and though she was not looking at him he could hear the sharp inhalations through his nose.

“Well, then,” he said slowly. “I suppose that’s that.”

“That’s…what?” she asked quietly.

Silas took a deep breath, and it seemed as though what he was about to say was going to pain him greatly. Emma knew he was upset, but she soon became acutely aware of just how much he cared about his eggs.

“If you are unwilling to name the one responsible, I must place the blame on you.”

Emma shrugged. _Fine_ , she thought. _I don’t care anymore_.

“And if you are the one to blame,” Silas continued, voice full of resolve, “then you are the one that will be executed.”

Emma uncurled, eyes meeting his. He looked completely serious, and he did not flinch at her choked cry. “You…you can’t…please, I…can’t you just deposit your eggs again?”

“Clearly you are not up for the responsibility,” Silas snarled.

“F-fine!” she said quickly. “I-I’ll tell you, it _was_ F-”

“I don’t care,” Silas spat. “I gave you a chance and you wasted it. That puts the blame just as much on you, if not more.”

“D-don’t I mean _a-anything_ to you?” she nearly shouted, sharp hiccups cutting through her words.

Silas looked down at her, and for the briefest of moments she thought she saw that softness in his features that she had come to crave. He had said he felt protective of her, after all; surely there must be something in him willing to spare her.

“I have told you many times before, and I will say it again. You are a means to an end, Miss Kent, and now that you have failed to fulfill that duty there is nothing more to be done.”

“But i-it’s not my fault!” she choked out. “H-he-”

“As I said, I gave you a chance to implicate the one responsible and you made the unfortunate choice of ignoring it. If you are more willing to protect _whoever it was_ than my eggs, than I cannot trust you.” His eyes bored into hers, his lips pursed as he regarded her with a sneer. “You have outlived your usefulness.”

Tears streamed down Emma’s face; she had done it. She crossed a line, and she had completely fucked up any chance of remedying the situation. Silas was going to execute her and there was nothing she could do.

For the first time since being impregnated, Emma wished she had been executed in the very beginning. She was supposed to die before Silas got ahold of her womb, and her experience since then had been tumultuous, but for what? So she could die anyway? She thought she had been doing the right thing by protecting Felix, but in saving him she had doomed herself. Wasn’t her life worth more than his?

As she lay on the cool slab of metal, sobbing freely into her hands under Silas’s glare, she realized she was not so sure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day, and Silas offers Emma one last meal.

Today was the day.

Not even a week had gone by since she had lost the eggs, and while Emma once thought that being relieved of them would bring her joy, it seemed as though she had no joy left. She had cried for hours every day since Silas sentenced her to death, and by the third or fourth day she found herself unable to produce even a lone tear. Part of her wished he had done it straight away, to save her from the agony of fretting over the event. Perhaps he meant to torture her for as long as he could.

Emma looked at herself in the full-length mirror, the cute yellow sundress she had chosen to wear for her final day of existence in stark contrast with her mood. She wanted more than anything to face it with some degree of courage, but her will to live was depleted. Her energy levels had never been so low, her apathy never so high. She wanted to get it over with.

When the door slid open and Silas walked in, she felt she had never been so ready to die.

She turned to face him, noticing only briefly how his face faltered upon seeing her in the dress. She had long since dismissed any ideals of a romance between them, or even a passing interest in her. Her sole purpose had been to carry and raise his eggs, and she had failed. It had not been her fault, but she failed.

As Silas stared her down, she fidgeted with her hands. After several moments of him not saying anything, she finally found the will to speak.

“I-I’m ready.”

“Hmm?” was all Silas said in response.

“F-for...to um…”

Silas blinked at her again, then sighed. “That’s...all well and good, but that’s not why I’m here.”

Emma’s heart skipped a beat. Could he have possibly had a change of heart? It seemed improbable, but was it still a possibility? Despite telling herself not to get her hopes up, she could feel her face betray her emotion.

“Don’t get too excited, you’re still to be executed,” Silas said tersely; her heart sank. “I’m just here to ask what you would like for dinner.”

“D-dinner?” Emma was confused. He had not brought her a meal once since passing judgment; why would he do so now?

“Is it not customary for Earth prisoners to be provided a last meal before their execution?”

Emma sighed, nodding slowly. He was right, of course, but that did not make her feel any better. He had not had a change of heart, he was simply honoring Earth customs.

“So what do you want?”

Emma opened and closed her mouth, unable to find what to say. The truth was, food was the furthest thing from her mind, and she really did not care what she had to eat before she died. She could feel tears form in her eyes, and Silas glowering while he crossed his arms did not help matters.

“I-is it going to hurt?” she asked meekly.

Silas looked somewhat taken aback. “That was not the question.”

“Please!” she nearly shouted. “I just...I want to know…”

Silas sighed heavily, looking mildly uncomfortable with this conversation. “I don’t know. Truthfully. You’ll be given a concentrated dose of the paralytic we carry, and- well, no one has ever been able to tell us how it feels.”

Emma blinked back tears, wiping at her eyes. “Does it last long?”

“It...can,” Silas said, lips pursed.

Emma cried harder.

Silas sighed again, standing up straight and appearing highly irritated. “If you won’t reply I’ll choose at random,” he snapped. When Emma did not respond, still choking on her tears, he gave a slight growl and made his way to the door.

“W-wait!”

He stopped at the sound of her voice, turning on his heel to face her with an unkind stare. She shifted uncomfortably as she spoke, not meeting his eye.

“Chicken pot pie,” she mumbled, her brain clinging desperately to the comfort food Felix often made her when she needed it most.

If Silas heard her, he did not make it known, and moments later Emma found herself alone once more.

Emma considered changing into something less fancy for her execution, but she had already gone through the trouble of redoing her makeup after her impromptu crying spell with Silas that morning. She knew none of it mattered; it was not as though her body would be returning to Earth, and there would be no funeral. She wondered if perhaps Felix might like to have it, though for what reason she did not know.

A small part of her clung to the possibly misguided thought that he did not actually despise her as he seemed to, that perhaps there was some sort of misunderstanding lost in translation between human and Xiril. It was a stupid theory, and deep down she knew this, but it did not keep her from hoping. She realized all too late that she still loved the bastard, just as she realized when Silas appeared at her door that evening that she had a soft spot for him too.

Emotions running high, Emma was almost glad she had only a few precious hours left. These _feelings_ were driving her mad.

True to his word, Silas entered her room carrying a platter with a delectable looking chicken pot pie and, to her surprise, a bottle of white wine. She was unsure if it was supposed to be a simple accompaniment to the meal or a method by which to make her relax; she did not care, glad to let it be the latter.

Emma smoothed out her dress as she sat down and Silas set the tray in front of her, surprising her again as he took on the job of uncorking the wine and serving it to her. As he poured, she was reminded of how odd she found these meals, and once again she wondered exactly where it had come from. She supposed, since she was going to die anyway, it did not hurt to ask.

“T...thanks,” she muttered as Silas set the full glass in front of her before taking his place opposite her at the table. He looked as unamused as ever, as though he should have been doing something more important than feeding a soon to be corpse. She bit her lip and poked at her food, something which he was quick to notice.

“Is it unsatisfactory?”

“I- um...if it is, will you let me hang around while you get something else?” It was a stupid question, one to which she knew the answer, but her natural instinct to stay alive was starting to come to the forefront as the fateful moment neared.

“No,” Silas replied shortly.

Emma forced a wry smile. “Kinda figured...but um, I had been meaning to ask...where does the food come from? I mean surely you don’t have like...a kitchen...I can’t see you _cooking_ anything, but- and I mean the wine? Is it something collected from Earth, or…?”

Silas sighed, appearing bored with her already. “I thought you Earthlings studied us. Shouldn’t you know?”

“I mean, we did but I- I just did the linguistics, really...and it isn’t like we ever got ahold of any of your ships…”

“Why do you care?”

Silas’s question caught her off guard. Did she really care that much? It truly did not matter, after all.

“Just...just curious,” she mumbled into her wine glass, feeling stupid. “Just making conversation.”

“I have never understood the Earthling need to fill moments of silence with inane chatter. Unless you have something important to ask, there is no reason to open your mouth,” Silas grumbled, crossing his arms. “And I do not _cook_. Certainly not for you.”

It was an unnecessary jab, one Emma did not appreciate, and she winced slightly as she dug into her meal. The food was delicious and did provide a much needed distraction, but there was still something missing. It did not _taste_ home-cooked, and it made her miss Felix’s cooking even more.

“Does Felix know?” she blurted out, unable to stop herself.

Silas regarded her with one eyebrow arched, clearly perturbed by the immediate interruption to his precious silence. “I have not told him, no.”

Emma choked. “S-so that’s it? I’m going to die and you’re not even going to...h-he won’t even _know_ …”

“It is my understanding, Miss Kent, that he is not someone you even wish to be involved with anymore. How are your scars, by the way?”

Emma blanched, acutely aware of the marks that still marred her body. She opened her mouth to dismiss the question when suddenly she became angry. He was all but admitting he knew what Felix had done to her, yet he still insisted she be executed. It made no sense to her, and to think that she had to give up her life for something such as this was incomprehensible. She jammed her fork into the pot pie, eyes brimming with angry tears.

“How can you kill me knowing it wasn’t my fault? I- you’ve basically admitted it, and if Felix doesn’t know I’m going to die then you must not have confronted him, a-and that’s just not _fair_ , it seems more like an excuse to get rid of me than anything else, a-and-”

Emma was not sure of where she was going with all of this, but nevertheless she felt she had to press on. Silas’s expression remained unchanged, but she thought she saw a flash of something in his eyes that could perhaps be her salvation. She opened her mouth again when, without warning, a loud bang hit her door and resonated throughout the room.

Silas furrowed his brow as Emma gaped at him, unsure of what was happening. Was it time? _It must be time._ She had not even gotten to finish her meal, but she supposed that was the least of her worries. She watched as he got up and walked over to the door, surprised that he looked just as confused as she was. Nobody really knew she was there, and nobody had any interest in her, so who could it be besides the executioner? The only other person who ever paid her a visit was Felix, and he had made his lack of feelings for her clear the last time.

Except it _was_ Felix, fully camouflaged and looking rather distressed as he stood outside her room. Silas regarded him warily, but it was not long before Felix pushed him aside and entered the small apartment. He stared at Emma, practically hyperventilating for several seconds before he calmed down upon seeing her half-eaten meal.

“You...you had them give you chicken pot pie...as your last…” he choked out.

Emma could feel her tears returning upon seeing him again as she had for the past five years. He looked like everything she wanted, but her inner self knew better. She remembered what he had done to her, and despite wanting him to hold her before her inevitable end, she could not forgive him.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Silas growled, shutting the door and turning towards the center of the room.

Felix took a step towards Emma, turning his head to glare at Silas. “Why didn’t you _tell_ me?”

Silas shrugged. “What does it matter? It is done.”

Felix shook his head, taking yet another step. “No. No, you can’t- it isn’t her fault. It’s not- she didn’t-”

“And who do you suggest I blame, then, if not her? Someone needs to take responsibility for my eggs.”

Felix finally reached Emma, shakily reaching a hand out to brush some hair from her face. He looked upset as she flinched, shaking his head slightly.

“Me. I did- it’s my fault. I...I hurt her,” he said, the last words coming out as a whisper.

Emma did not even bother wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks as he admitted it; she had secretly hoped that maybe, just maybe, it had not been him and she could go on thinking good of him as she had for so long. Hearing him confess made her heart twist into knots; she bit her lip and looked at the floor as he reached for her again.

Silas sighed, leaning against the far wall as though this was a routine conversation. “Who else?”

“No one,” Felix said quietly. “Just me.”

Emma’s head snapped back to his, where their eyes met and she looked at him with confusion. He had clearly brought his two roommates into the assault with him, and now he was protecting them? She wanted to say something, to implicate them as well, but as she opened her mouth Felix shook his head sadly.

“I take full responsibility for your eggs,” he said firmly. “If you’re going to punish anyone- punish me. Just, please...spare her.”

“To what end?” Silas spat. “Sending her back to Earth would in itself be a death sentence, if not worse. I’m not going to just let her live out a comfortable little life here.”

Felix ran his hand through his hair, clearly thinking carefully about his next choice of words. “I...use it again,” he croaked. “The enzyme. It’ll- it’ll still work. And I won’t be around to- to mess it up.”

Emma opened and closed her mouth as the implication of Felix’s words sunk in. Did he really want Silas to impregnate her again? He did not seem too keen on it the last time; was that not what made him attack her? Furthermore, he was taking responsibility for the thing that Silas had blamed on her, which had resulted in her being sentenced to death. And he just said he wouldn’t be around to mess up her second round of incubation, which meant-

“No!” she shouted, surprising both Silas and Felix. She brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her cries, though it did little good as her body shook. “I-I don’t want...Felix, no, I-”

“You hate me, don’t you?” he said through a sad smile. “I- I deserve this.”

Silas rolled his eyes. “I haven’t even made a decision yet,” he muttered, looking at Emma as she cried, then back to Felix. “But- if you are in fact claiming responsibility, I suppose I have no choice but to spare her.”

Emma wanted to be happy to hear this news, but she found it impossible when she knew without a doubt what came next.

“And you, Felix, will be executed.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the day of Felix's execution, Emma recalls the moment the Xiril invaded Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have stayed up way too late watching Prometheus and Alien: Covenant back to back (and writing due to the loose inspiration) so here you go!

_ Several Weeks Earlier _

_ United Earth Government Laboratories, USA _

With a frown Emma took another sip of coffee and leaned back in her chair. Something wasn’t quite right about the Xiril audio she had deciphered, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. It had been a long day already, and still three hours to go if not more.

She had been examining language patterns of the Xiril for three years in an attempt to better understand what the individual nations of the United Earth Government considered a common enemy. The UEG’s attempts to overcome the Xiril before they decided to take control of Earth had been largely kept a secret, and great strides had indeed been made. She was thrilled to be a part of it.

Some days were easier than others, particularly when dealing with an alien language. She was having trouble translating portions of a recent set of communications, ones which seemed to include some kind of secret code on top of unfamiliar terms. The job was rewarding and just where she wanted to be, but it certainly could be a pain in the ass.

She was going to need more coffee.

Before she could rise from her chair, she felt a figure come up behind her and wrap their arms around her chest before giving an affectionate squeeze. The same figure leaned down to plant a warm kiss on her temple.

“ Hey,” said Felix. “Rough day?”

Emma could not help but smile despite herself. They had been together for five years, or would be this Thursday, and she honestly could not think of a man she would rather be with. He was older than her, a brilliant geneticist also working for the UEG on a secretive project. Details shared with her had been sparse, but Emma did not mind; she was sure it was important, and she really didn’t want to hear about dissections anyway. Besides, he was not the only one working on something secret.

“ I’m just struggling, I guess,” she replied with a wry smile. “I was about to go get some more brain fuel- you in?”

Felix chuckled. “I can always go for more coffee.”

Emma stood and turned to give him a quick peck on the cheek, basking in the glow of his smile as he looked down on her. She had private hopes that he was going to ask her to marry him on their anniversary, and based on his behavior as of late all signs pointed to yes. She was practically giddy.

Felix took her hand as they made their way to the coffee mess when suddenly a low hum gave them pause. It seemed to radiate from the walls throughout the entire room, growing louder and louder as the sound focused in on the large entryway. She saw Felix’s jaw clench; her own mouth dropped open as images came into focus where the sound had been, images of military-clad men holding weapons that looked far more advanced than anything she had ever seen. Except they were not images; they were very, very real, and the way they surveyed the room with a certain disdain was disconcerting.

Emma’s heart thundered in her chest. Who the hell were they? Renegades? It should have been impossible for anyone to teleport through UEG’s defenses unless their technology was far superior. Were these men working with the Xiril? Is that where they had gotten the weapons?

So many questions ran through Emma’s mind, but she was dreadfully unprepared for the truth when the man in charge stepped forward to speak.

“ Do not be alarmed- or do, I do not really care. I know our appearance might come as quite a shock to some of you, though be assured we did take your pitiful feelings into consideration. We were originally going to appear before you in our true forms, but the decision was made to camouflage as humans in order to appear less...frightening.” The man sneered. “Rest assured we are in truth Xiril warriors, and there will be no hesitation in slaughtering each and every one of you if you do not cooperate.”

Emma knew her grip on Felix’s hand had to be impossibly tight, but she did not care. She felt like she was going to throw up. Xiril? Here? Disguised as humans? This was bad; this was beyond bad. Someone needed to alert the UEG military, before-

The sound of a laser firing across the room made her jump, and when she turned to face its target she found a pile of ashes where Kim had once been. The woman had been mere inches from the panic button when the shot hit; the man in charge had been correct in a lack of hesitation on the part of the soldier.

The man in charge looked annoyed, pursing his lips before he turned to face the group again. “I thank your colleague for demonstrating so admirably the consequences should you fall out of line. Does anyone else have anything they would like to try?”

Everyone was still, the silence punctuated only by the sound of heavy breathing as the collective anxiety in the room rose. The man looked pleased, clasping his hands together in a way that seemed almost human. But Emma knew better; they all did.

“ For the purposes of this exercise you may refer to me as Silas. I’m going to keep this brief, as I am not interested in taking questions.

“ We know you have been working in attempts to attack us. As you might expect, we do not take kindly to threats, though do know that your technology is far inferior to ours. What you might not expect, is that we infiltrated your Earth government years ago- in fact, several years prior to when we made ourselves known to you. I would like those brave soldiers to step forward and reclaim their place with us.”

Emma gulped, astounded at what she was hearing. They had actually been camouflaged for years? That couldn’t be possible, could it? Surely someone would have noticed something amiss, yet the number of men and women stepping forward to join the ranks of the Xiril was astounding.

She was so caught up in her shock that she almost did not notice Felix break free from her grip and begin walking towards the front.

“ Felix!” she hissed, but quickly paled at the implications of his actions. This couldn’t be happening. It wasn’t- no, it wasn’t possible, not Felix…they had been together nearly five years, surely she would have seen some sign-  _ something… _

He had always shown unusual signs of interest and expertise in Xirilian genetics, but she thought it was just how intelligent he was and how much passion he had for his job. He couldn’t…

The tears streamed down her face whether she wanted them to or not. If the presence of camouflaged Xiril in the UEG office wasn’t enough, finding out that Felix was and always had been one of them was a blow she did not feel equipped to handle. Everything she knew was suddenly turned upside-down; nothing felt real anymore. Nothing.

Felix did not look at her- God, was that even his name? Did Xiril have names?- as Silas continued to speak. He talked of all the good work the lab had done and how it would benefit the Xiril invasion, and how grateful they all should be to be a part of such a wonderful undertaking. By the time he stopped Emma felt numb.

The soldiers began separating them into groups, for what purpose she did not know as she could no longer think. She didn’t want to think. She wanted it to be over, but she knew it was just beginning.

Suddenly Felix was by her side, grabbing her arm and walking her back to her desk. She went willingly, eyes still burning with tears as she glared into nothingness in front of her.

“ Emma, honey?” He started off gently, his tone almost loving as he stroked her hair. “Emmy?”

“ Don’t  _ call _ me that!” she snapped, irate. She turned to face him and found him contrite. “You- you  _ lied  _ to me, you never lov-” she choked, putting her face in her hands as the sobs returned.

“ Emma, don’t you understand? This- this is good for us! We’re going to help you, help your planet, and we can still be together because-”

“ Did you get the code?” Silas appeared out of nowhere, a perturbed expression on his face.

“ Not...not yet,” Felix said slowly, frowning as Emma slapped his hand away when he tried to stroke her hair again. “She’s, ah-”

Silas scoffed. “Miss Kent, we need you to give us the encryption password for Project Phoenix.”

Emma paled. They knew about Project Phoenix? She had never breathed a word about her involvement in it, not to anyone, certainly not to Felix. She clenched her jaw.

“ We know, Emma,” said Felix softly. “We know you were trying to find a way to mangle our ability to communicate with each other. We need to know what you know.”

Emma’s whole body shook. She had sworn to protect that information, and she was not about to give it up to this Xiril leader and the man who betrayed her.

“ No.”

Silas glanced at Felix, who began to look concerned. “Come on, Emmy- Emma. You’ve gotta give them what they want, it’s-”

“ A matter of life and death,” Silas finished. When Felix stared blankly at him, Silas chuckled. “If she will not cooperate, she will be executed.”

As Emma’s stomach dropped like a lead weight, she felt as much as she heard Felix cry out.

“ What?” he nearly yelled, hands balling into fists. “No, that was never- that wasn’t part of the arrangement. You promised me I could have her! I didn’t spend all this time perfecting a way for humans to incubate our eggs just so you could take her away!”

Emma choked; both of them glanced at her for a few moments before she found the will to speak. “That... _ that’s _ what you were doing? You wanted to...you want to  _ lay your eggs in humans _ ?”

Felix cupped her chin in his hand. “I didn’t just do it for the species, Emma. I did it for you- for us!”

“ I am not going to be your fucking incubator!” she snapped, slapping his hand from her face.

Felix appeared hurt, but it was quickly replaced by fear as Silas waved over two soldiers.

“ You try my patience,” Silas said, sounding bored. “If she will not give up the password, she will be executed.”

“ Emma  _ please _ !” Felix pleaded, but Emma had already lowered her head.

It was over.

As the two soldiers led her off to her certain demise, she found herself almost happy her life was about to end.

_ Present _

_ Day of Felix’s Execution _

Tears brimmed in Emma’s eyes as she stood in the execution viewing room. The large pane of glass provided a window into that which she did not want to see, but she felt as though she had no choice. Thinking back to Felix’s initial betrayal twisted her stomach in knots, even more than the reason for his execution; she wiped furiously at her eyes while Silas peered at her from the far side of the room. She was not ready.

Despite it all, despite every wrong Felix has done her, she still could not bring herself to think he deserved this fate. She gave up on pleading with Silas early on, as Felix’s confession of guilt made her efforts futile. The request for a one-on-one talk with Felix had been denied; she was never going to be able to ask him why he continued to protect the other two Xiril. At this point she was not sure why it mattered.

Silas had not really discussed her living situation after Felix’s death. Emma knew he was still livid about the loss of his eggs, and he did not seem too keen on trying again despite her suggestions in an attempt to keep herself useful. If his use for her truly ran out, the only other option was to take her back to Earth where she would likely be subject to the same methods of impregnation in much less comfortable circumstances. Perhaps she should be in Felix’s place after all.

She knew he was trying to do right by her, for whatever reason; maybe some twisted part of him did care for her. One more as she looked at Silas’s clenched jaw and grim expression, she was reminded that she would never know.

“Are you sure you want to be here?” he asked her again.

Emma did not look at him, gaze fixated on the chair where the execution was to take place. She could not be sure if her feelings really mattered. All she knew was it felt wrong to miss such an event, even if she could not make sense of any other emotion.

The door to the chamber suddenly opened; two Xiril could be seen through the glass, one carrying a grotesque needle that made her shudder as it was set on a small table by the chair. Next to the needle was placed a vial of something unnaturally blue, something Emma knew would end Felix’s life. The other Xiril had a firm grip on the forearm of a somber looking humanoid, one who seemed just as surprised to see her as she was him. She had fully expected to see Felix executed in his true form; seeing his camouflaged form, the one she had fallen in love with, made her tears begin anew.

His eyes were wide when he noticed her through the glass; he made an ugly choking noise before looking to the floor, as though embarrassed to have her present. Emma wiped her eyes again and turned to Silas.

“Why…why is he…”

Silas sighed. “It is merely for your benefit. I thought you might like to see him one last time.”

Emma sniffled. Were it anyone else she would ask for comfort, to be held, but she knew better. Silas might look human, but she was beginning to think he was incapable of feeling anything.

“T-thanks,” she mumbled.

Silas motioned to the Xiril, who wordlessly nudged Felix as they sat him in the chair. He made no effort to resist as he let the camouflage begin to crack and his true self show through, his skin giving way to the rough leathery scales beneath. The last bit of humanity she saw was his eyes, full of remorse before they were replaced with the hollow sockets of the creature that had assaulted her.

For the first time in days, her crying had stopped. She was as resigned as Felix, powerless to stop the events around them as Silas exercised his control over everything. Felix was unmoving as the needle was filled with the blue liquid, and Emma watched with a petrified horror as the executioner unceremoniously jabbed it into his arm. The liquid seemed to take an eternity to drain, the deadly silence of the room unnerving.

This was it. Felix was dying and she would never get to see him again. Even then she could see he began to shift in discomfort as the poison coursed through his body, his blood beginning to boil. It was almost enough to make her feel sick; she tried to think of the reason for this in the first place, the reason that made him deserve this fate. Try as she might, she would never be able to forget the three Xiril towering over her, their gruesome scarred faces sneering down at her with elongated teeth.

Except, as she stared over at Felix, the poison making him writhe while the other two and Silas watched with disinterest, she was struck with a sickening feeling. She should have been experiencing some sort of deja vu, but there was nothing. Telling Xiril apart was nearly impossible to humans, yet her eyes went wide as she had a horrible revelation.

“Silas!” she choked out, moving towards him though her eyes never left Felix. “I-it wasn’t him!”

“Hmm?” Silas made no effort to really acknowledge her, appearing bored by the whole ordeal.

“It wasn’t Felix! They- they all had these, these scars on their face, he-” she broke her gaze just long enough to implore Silas, her limbs beginning to shake as she realized the terrible mistake. “P-please stop it, he didn’t do it, he doesn’t have the scar-”

“What do you mean, ‘they’?” Silas asked tersely.

Emma waved his question aside. “It doesn’t- please,  _ please _ call it off, this isn’t- it’s not right-”

Silas gave her a flabbergasted laugh she did not appreciate as the panic and bile rose in her chest. She felt like she was going to be sick; he did not seem remotely interested in hearing her out, not even to save an innocent. His reasoning, however, was the exact thing she did not want to hear.

“It’s too late,” he said bluntly, crossing his arms. “The poison has been administered, there is nothing I can do.”

Emma began to sob. This was all wrong; Felix did love her, he loved so much he was willing to give up his life for hers, and she could do nothing to save him. Despite herself, she loved him too, and she felt all the more guilty for ever thinking him capable of such evil. She could not let it end like this.

When she ran to the window and banged her fists on the glass, she saw his convulsing body turn in her direction one last time as she screamed his name.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to cope after Felix's execution.

“How could you?”

Emma’s voice was quiet and shaky, and it had taken several minutes for her to stop hiccuping long enough to speak. An hour ago she thought she had cried out every last tear, but now she felt them running down her cheeks with no sign of stopping. Silas regarded her with a blank stare, arms crossed as he leaned against the wall near the doorway to her room. She sat on the bed, facing him while her hands clutched at the sheets as if clinging to a reality that she knew deep down was impossible.

“I already told you,” he said, lips pursed, “there was nothing I could do.”

“You could have- you could have confirmed-” she hiccuped. “Y-you could have looked at the surveillance-”

Silas raised an eyebrow. “You’re suggesting that  _ now _ ? If I recall correctly, you were convinced it was him-  _ and _ you lied about the involvement of the others.”

“Y-you were going to k-kill me-” Emma sputtered.

“Perhaps I should have,” he said coolly.

“B-but-”

“Do not expect me to have any sympathy for you, Miss Kent,” he interrupted. “You have long since tried my patience.”

Emma hung her head. Felix was gone and Silas was back to being an insufferable asshole. She chided herself for ever having passing feelings for her captor, and even more for thinking he might care for her in return. She wiped at her eyes, trembling under his harsh glare. There was still one thing she needed to know.

“What are you going to do...with me?”

Silas was quiet for several moments, agonizing seconds during which Emma was almost certain he was pondering executing her after all. She tried to brace herself for the worst, but his response left her with even more questions than answers.

“You will stay here,” he said tersely. “Under my watch.”

Emma blinked, slowly raising her head to meet his gaze. He looked unamused as ever, but also completely serious.

“I- really? B-but why? I didn’t think you...I mean what are you going to do with me?” Her eyes went wide at the sudden realization of what he must be planning; there really was only one reason to keep her alive, and it rather horrified her. “The...the eggs?” she asked meekly.

Surprisingly, Silas scoffed. “Like I would entrust you with such a responsibility again. No, I have... _ other _ uses for you.”

Just as Emma furrowed her brow, wondering what he meant, he crossed the short distance from the door to where she sat. Suddenly she was on her back, legs swung up onto the bed where they were pinned by his. His fingers curled tightly around her wrists, pushing them into the mattress as he leaned over her. It had been quite some time since he had been this close, face not even a foot away as his eyes bored into hers and his mouth contorted into a sneer. She could feel his breath hot on her skin, his grip tightening as she instinctively began to struggle.

“S-Silas,” she whispered as he leaned in; she turned her head to one side, but that only served to expose her neck where she felt his teeth graze the sensitive flesh. “I-I’m not...please, I’m really not in the mood-”

Emma cried out as his teeth roughly nipped her neck, hard enough she was sure it would leave an ugly mark. Silas sucked on the spot he had bit, an action which elicited an unwanted moan from her lips. She could feel him pause to smirk before continuing, and despite her best efforts to stifle her cries she found it nearly impossible.

“Silas!” she said, louder this time.

He lowered his hips onto hers and pressed what she knew was his sizable erection into her stomach, ignoring her pleas as her struggles resumed. Tears began to fall to her pillow as she thought of Felix again, all the more upset at what Silas was attempting to do. Did he not know that she was grieving? Surely she had made it quite obvious, even if his species did not understand the concept. There was no part of her that wanted sex at that moment, particularly with the man responsible for capturing her and executing the love of her life.

“Si-”

Emma started to yell, but she was soon stopped by Silas’s tongue forcing its way between her lips. It was not as large as that of a true Xiril, but it still seemed unnatural as it filled her mouth; her muffled cries did not seem to bother him in the slightest. Her hips bucked as he began to grind into her, and it did not take long for her body to react and for her to be disgusted by this response. She refused to admit that, despite her grief and desire to be alone with a pint of ice cream, it felt  _ good _ . For better or worse, Silas knew what he was doing; perhaps she needed this distraction.

As he pulled back, taking her lower lip between his teeth, he finally let go of her wrists and began running them over her shoulders and down her chest. One hand roughly grabbed her breast while the other toyed with the hem of her shirt, fingers gliding over her abdomen and dipping into the waistband of her sweats. Her stomach quivered as he reached a bit lower, just enough to tease her without touching her clit. A pinch to her nipple brought her back to reality, and as she winced at the combination of pleasure and pain, she chanced a glance up at him.

“Silas…” Emma said breathlessly; his eyes, which had been lingering on her mouth, snapped up to meet hers. She stared at him, choking on her words for a moment before she was able to speak. “Stop.”

“No.”

Silas ripped the oversized t-shirt from her body, flinging it onto the floor and exposing her bare chest to the cool air of the room. She instinctively crossed her arms over her breasts, an action he momentarily ignored as he moved down so he could hook his fingers into her sweats and panties and discard them as well. Her efforts to try and curl into a ball were short-lived, as he quickly grabbed her and flipped her onto her stomach. When she tried to push herself up he slammed her head down into the pillow; after attempting this three times with the same result, she finally gave up and settled for crying into the fabric.

Emma simply could not convince herself this was a good distraction, and the thought of being fucked by a human that was not Felix upset her even more. She wanted to remember; she wanted to forget. She wanted a stiff drink. More than anything, she wanted Felix back, alive. His initial betrayal seemed like nothing now, knowing he was innocent of her savage gang rape. Despite her emotional confusion, Silas could never replace Felix, and in that moment she was unsure if he could even act as a bandage over the gaping wound in her heart.

But what else was she to do besides lie there and take it? She had no means of escape, no means by which to overpower Silas, and no friends or acquaintances or anything of the sort that could help her. It would take a miracle for Silas to leave her alone, and she knew it would not come.

Tears finally beginning to dry out, Emma sniffled and wiped her eyes as she felt Silas moving behind her. She prayed he would just get it over with, a quick fuck and nothing more, and given what she knew about him and Xiril it was the most likely scenario. A bit more rustling and she felt motion on either side of her hips as they were pulled up and towards him.

Only they were not human hands that grabbed her. Emma recognized immediately the thick skin of the Xiril, the long claws digging into her flesh as she was forced to her knees. She tried to stifle a gasp as she realized what was to come, but as she failed she could hear the deep rumbling laugh of the creature behind her. She opened her mouth, unsure if what she said even mattered.

“S-Silas please, not l-like this!” she sputtered, but it was too late.

Emma could picture the massive, ridged cock in her mind as the head forced its way into her cunt, and despite hoping that taking several Xiril in the past would prepare her, she still felt like it was splitting her in two. She cried out and clutched at the sheets, unconsciously jerking forward in an attempt to get away as the creature buried in to the hilt. It did not let her, grip on her hips tightening to the point she was sure those claws drew blood. She began to cry again as it pulled out, slowly at first, but then quickly slammed back into her.

Her pleas were meaningless; nothing else mattered to the creature than having her for its own. She was unsure if the Silas she knew was really in there, his true form terrifying and his intent made abundantly clear. If she could not incubate, she was going to become his fucktoy. She was going to have to deal with being wrecked like this until the day she died.

Emma clenched her jaw as the creature increased the rate of its thrusts, the low hum it emitted evidence of the pleasure it felt. It did not care if she felt the same, and even as the pulsating cock between her thighs rubbed up against  _ that _ spot inside of her, she found herself unable to truly enjoy it. Everything seemed so surreal, so wrong, and despite the orgasm building low in her belly this was not the life she wanted.

In an effort to show some semblance of free thought, she tried to push herself up on her arms again but was quickly thwarted by the creature’s strong hand shoving her face back into the pillow. The hand remained there as it fucked her, the tall figure towering over her whimpering form in a clear display of dominance. She could try all she wanted, but she belonged to  _ it _ , and  _ it _ would do what it wanted with her. And at that moment,  _ it _ wanted to fuck.

Emma felt the cock swell inside of her, the increased pressure sending her teetering dangerously close to the edge. It only took one more strong thrust for it to spill itself inside her with a growl, and despite herself she came. The creature held her hips against it for quite some time, letting her feel its thick cum as it filled her now aching cunt. Her body went limp, the emotional and physical drain of the day too much.

Sleep. She wanted to sleep.

Which is precisely why it was so upsetting when her eyes snapped open and she sat up straight in bed, twisted in sweat-soaked sheets. She could still feel the lingering tingling between her legs, but it had been just a dream. She cast the sheets aside and looked at her hips where she had been so sure the creature had scratched her, but there was nothing.

Emma put her hand to her mouth and let out a small sob. It was one thing for Silas to assault her during her waking hours, but now he was in her dreams as well? She almost wondered if the Xiril had some sort of dream infiltrating technology; she had never heard of any, but they were quite an advanced race. And Silas seemed to like toying with her regardless of the circumstances.

She hugged her knees to her chest, wanting more than anything for it all to be over. She didn't even know what “it” was, just that something needed to change or she was going to lose her mind. It wasn’t fair; none of this was fair.

A startling noise at her door caused a rush of panic to surge through her. Was Silas back already? She was unsure if she could face him now, particularly after a dream in which he showed even less regard for her humanity than usual. She had mixed feelings, then, upon seeing an unrecognizable Xiril in the doorway. For a moment the panic returned, but it did not have the scar present on those who assaulted her. The question was, then, who was it? Silas? That seemed odd, given his preference to remain camouflaged around her, but who else could it be?

“ _ Come with me _ .”

The Xiril seemed to know she would be able to understand it; this still left many questions unanswered, and she was rather hesitant to follow one from her room again without Silas present.

“W-where? Who are you?”

“ _ You will know when we arrive. My identity is unimportant. _ ”

Emma did not like these vague answers; she shook her head. “I’m not going anywhere without Silas.”

The Xiril let out a low growl. “ _ You will either come with me or I will bring you by force, as is his request. _ ”

Silas’s request? He sent someone to bring her to him? That was unlike him, but the Xiril did not seem too keen on leaving. Still, it seemed dangerous, and given her past experiences, she refused to go anywhere without knowing the true nature of the journey.

Emma shook her head again, then her eyes went wide as the Xiril entered her room and, with little effort, plucked her from her bed and held her fast to its chest. Her heart began to race, her brain on overdrive as she imagined all of the horrible possibilities that awaited her. The Xiril left her room, oblivious or insensitive to her panic, and carried her down the corridor. She still did not recognize anything, and the way the other Xiril paused to stare at her was unnerving; she wanted to throw up.

Ultimately she closed her eyes, unsure of what else to do. It did little to calm her down, as did her attempts at controlled breathing, but it at least blocked out some stimuli. It felt like they walked forever, and she was just at the point of tears when the movement suddenly stopped.

“ _ We have arrived. _ ”

Emma blinked her eyes open as the Xiril set her down, surprised and confused as it turned and left the room in which she currently stood. It was not going to hurt her, that much was clear; but what else awaited her?

She turned towards the sound of dull humming and beeps, shocked to find that she was in the medical wing. Four Xiril were before her; one tapping away at various monitors showing all kinds of numbers and symbols; one leaning against a wall, watching; and two laying on tables in the middle of the room, several tubes hooked between them that were full of some sort of dark turquoise liquid. Those two appeared unconscious as far as she could tell, and the others barely acknowledged her presence as she looked on, dumbfounded.

“I, um…” Emma began slowly, unsure of who to address. The one at the monitors must have been the doctor, though if it were the same doctor who saw her before, she had no idea. She turned instead to the one leaning on the wall, desperate for answers as to what she was seeing and why she was there, when she felt her chest tighten. She had not had a good look at it before, but upon closer inspection she could very clearly see the scar on its face, exactly like the one on the faces of her assaulters. An ugly choking noise escaped her and she backed up, away from it and into a table full of medical instruments that made a loud clatter as a few fell to the ground.

“ _ Calm down, Miss Kent _ .”

It took a few seconds of hyperventilating for Emma to realize it was not the one she feared that spoke, nor was it the doctor. She cautiously turned her head towards the tables, shocked to find that one Xiril was not unconscious at all, but instead had raised its head and was looking directly at her. She furrowed her brow; only one Xiril had ever addressed her that way, and only ever in human camouflage. But there was no mistaking, it had to be-

“Silas?” she choked out.

“ _ Surprised? _ ”

“Why- what am I doing here? And who is- why are you-” She looked back and forth between the tables and the scarred Xiril.

“ _ As I said, calm down. You have nothing to fear from my second-in-command. _ ”

Emma eyed the scarred Xiril warily, choosing to take another step away from him before looking at Silas again. “O-okay, so who’s-”

“ _ I really do wish you would have figured it out a bit earlier. Or perhaps had you been honest, we could have avoided this entire ordeal. _ ”

“What are you talking abo-”

“ _ The transfusion is nearly complete, _ ” the doctor interjected, turning towards Silas. “ _ You will not be able to walk for quite some time. _ ”

“ _ Fine. I could use a break from this nonsense.”  _ Silas put his head back onto the table with a groan.

Possibilities began racing through Emma’s mind, but there was one in particular she was fixated on. Transfusion? As in blood? As in, the kind of procedure that could replace poison with clean blood?  _ No, it’s too good to be true. It must be one of his commanders that he’s healing _ .

“I- transfusion, what do you...who is that?” she asked shakily. She had to know.

“ _ I thought you were more intelligent than that, Miss Kent. Is that not why you led Project Phoenix? _ ”

Tears cascaded down her cheeks at the implication of his words. He had to mean one thing, and it was something that for the past several hours she had written off as an impossibility. He would not trick her with such a thing, right?

“Is it...it can’t be, I-I-”

As she fumbled for words, the Xiril on the adjacent table began to stir. Emma watched with her hands to her mouth, wanting so much to believe it to be true but still unsure.  _ Silas told me there was nothing he could do, after all; hadn’t he meant it? This would be a miracle, but it still seems too good to be true. I need to stop getting my hopes up- _

So caught up was Emma in her rambling thoughts that she at first did not hear the word being uttered by the Xiril that had awoken. It made a noise of discomfort as it shifted, and when it spoke again it was just loud enough for Emma to hear over her thundering heartbeat.

“Emmy?”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma is reunited with Felix, and her future upon Silas's ship is discussed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I kind of slacked at replying to comments @_@ I am easily distracted. Expect one more chapter after this one, with the potential for some one shot sexy chapters after. I'm not sure if I can let these three go!

It took several seconds for Emma to fully comprehend what she had just heard. The word spoken by the Xiril on the table had been garbled, difficult to understand given the structure of its mouth and jaw, and yet she was completely confident she knew what had been said. Only one person had ever used that pet name for her, and that one person was the only Xiril who could possibly know of it. She shook her head in disbelief, tears still flowing as she choked on her words.

“F-Felix!” she sputtered, feeling it necessary to say his name aloud though his identity had all but been confirmed. Ignoring the noise of protest from the doctor, she ran to his side; she was ready to comfort him in any way she could when she faltered. It was Felix, but he still seemed very alien in his true form. An act as simple as holding his hand seemed almost absurd.

But she needed to be there for him, even if it meant pushing through her own discomfort. As those soulless empty eye sockets gazed up at her she gulped, but she swore she would ignore the fear. It was only Felix, after all.

Emma gingerly reached out and touched the rough skin of his hand, eventually taking it in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze. With some effort, his elongated fingers wrapped around her own, his sharp nails resting harmlessly against her. After another moment of hesitation, she began to stroke his wrist with her thumb; finally, he began to relax.

“I thought you were dead,” she said quietly.

Felix was silent for a moment. “ _ I did too, _ ” he said finally, his native tongue slurred but more or less understandable.

Silence filled the room once more as tears fell from Emma’s eyes down onto their clasped hands, interrupted only by the hum of the equipment. There was something she wanted to ask, and while she wanted desperately to confirm the truth, she feared that any unnecessary stress might prevent Felix’s full recovery. She bit her lip as she stared down at him, unable to hide her anxiety.

“Why did you lie?” she blurted.

Felix was still looking at her, though his inability to emote made it difficult to discern his reaction. Another period of silence followed before his hold on her hand tightened, the nails threatening to puncture the skin.

“ _ Isn't it obvious? _ ”

Emma sniffled and, despite knowing the answer, shook her head. She wanted to hear him say it.

“ _ I- to save your life. I owed you that much, at least. _ ” Felix paused, seemingly unaware that he was gripping her so tightly he drew blood; she did not even care. “ _ It seems like all I’m good at is lying to you. I’m sorry, Emma. For everything. _ ”

The asshole that had been Felix when he found out about her impregnation was completely gone, instead replaced by the shell before her. Any doubts she had about the extent of his love for her were completely gone, now that she had heard him admit he was willing to sacrifice himself for her. For the first time she almost wished he didn’t lack the ability to create eggs; for the first time she wanted to be able to give him the family he wanted so badly.

There were still so many questions left unanswered. She opened her mouth to ask them, all of them, wanting desperately to know how things had unfolded as they did, when Silas stirred on the table behind them.

“ _ As much as I appreciate your concern, Miss Kent, I think it would be in the best interest of everyone if you allowed him some time to recover. And me, for that matter. _ ”

Silas nodded towards the Xiril leaning against the wall, who lazily stood and walked over to where Emma continued to grab hold of Felix. When she made no indication of moving, the second-in-command gently placed its large hand on her shoulder and began to pull her away.

“B-but I-” she stuttered, terrified of being apart from Felix again. “I only just found out that he’s alive, I don’t want- I want to be with him, please! What if- what if something-”

“ _ No harm will befall him, _ ” Silas replied. “ _ I didn’t give up this much blood just to have him die. And he will recover more quickly if you let him rest. I assure you Miss Kent, he will be able to visit you soon. _ ”

As the Xiril began to dig into her shoulder, clearly bored of the conversation and wishing to be rid of her, she gave Felix’s hand one more sq ueeze. His body went limp on the table, almost frighteningly so, but the steady beeping of the monitors indicated he was alright. Reluctantly Emma allowed herself to be dragged towards the door, and even though she was apprehensive, she felt like things were going to be okay.

“Silas?” she said suddenly, turning back to face him as she neared the exit.

“ _ Mm _ ?”

“...thank you,” she whispered.

A low grunt was the only response she received, but it was characteristically Silas, and she found herself breaking into a small smile as she was led back to her room.

The hours between her arrival in her makeshift apartment and the arrival of any word on Felix’s recovery were agonizing. Emma told herself she would not keep watching the clock for fear it might drive her mad, but when enough time passed that she needed to eat not one but two meals, her impatience only grew. She tried to stay up as long as possible, but eventually the bed she had grown to find was just comfortable enough for a good night’s sleep called to her. She curled up in an oversized t-shirt, one of Felix’s that had somehow found its way amongst her things, and before long she began to doze.

She dreamt of him, dreamt of their time together on Earth before his betrayal; she dreamt of his ire at finding her pregnant after a surprise visit which he found to be completely justified; she dreamt of watching him in that chair, the poison coursing through his body as it began to shut him down. Except in her dreams there was no saving him, and she watched over and over as his corpse fell to the floor and convulsed one last time before he was still. She thrashed as Silas’s men tore her from the room, unable to do anything except scream at the realization that she would never see him again.

These dreams were so real that Emma woke up several times drenched in sweat, shaking as tears ran down her face. She reminded herself again and again that they were just dreams, that Felix was fine and recovering and would visit her soon, but that did not stop the nagging voice in the back of her mind from suggesting that maybe he didn’t make it and no one had told her yet. She told that voice to shut up, but it did little good.

On the third time she was roused from her nightmare, Emma found that she was not alone. The weight next to her on the bed was startling; she instinctively scooted away before noticing that its presence was oddly comforting. It took a few more seconds for her to fully wake up and realize that it was not Xiril at all and in fact very human.

She threw her arms around Felix’s waist, letting out a choked sob into his abdomen. He responded by immediately pulling her into his lap, tenderly stroking her back while gently shushing her cries. He pressed his forehead into hers, the moment only broken when she pulled away to stare up at him with wide eyes.

“It...i-it’s really…” she sobbed, unable to believe it. Of course she knew it was him, but seeing him again very much in the way she remembered him was overwhelming.

“It’s really me,” he said with a smile. “I suppose I should thank you, if you hadn’t noticed when you did-”

“T-that’s what I don’t get!” she exclaimed, unable to stop herself. “Who- those Xiril with the scars, the one in the medical wing Silas said was his second-in-command, but I don’t think he was one that-”

Felix shook his head. “He, er, dislikes humans pretty severely. I was surprised he was willing to touch you at all to bring you back here. No, the others were...well, I suppose you know this, but they’re my, ah, roommates, for lack of a better term.”

“Why do they have the scars?”

“It’s just a brand,” Felix explained. “Designates members of Silas’s elite corps. Commandos, assassins...essentially if others see one coming, they get out of the way.”

Emma furrowed her brow. Assassins? That didn’t sound like the kind Felix would associate with, Xiril or no. “But you’re not…”

“What, me?” Felix laughed and shook his head. “Honey, I’m a scientist. That- that much has always been true. No, I- since I was gone on Earth for so long, I didn’t have a bunk here, and that was the only open space. I didn’t have a choice.”

Emma nodded, tears welling in her eyes as she looked down at his chest. The next question on her mind was a painful one, one which brought up memories she would rather forget. Nothing in her life, not even her initial encounter with Silas in his Xiril form, could compare to that horrific assault by three of them. Three Xiril who, she was coming to learn, were far more dangerous than she ever realized.

“W-why…” she began, finding it difficult to continue.

Felix looked down at her, cupping her chin in his hand and forcing her eyes to meet his. “Why did they hurt you?”

She nodded again.

Felix sighed, pursing his lips. “I’m afraid that’s probably my- my fault. From what I’ve been told I talk about you an awful lot, and- and I was so upset after I found out about Silas’s eggs so I rambled more than usual, and I think- I think they wanted to hurt me. Not you,  _ me _ . They never much liked me anyway, not being one of them and all. They told me many times how weak I was, even more so falling for a human, and- and it seems they thought it would be funny to go after you.”

“Even though I was carrying Silas’s eggs?”

Felix scoffed. “They don’t give a fuck about Silas. I mean, they respect the authority he wields over them, but on a personal level- they could answer to a machine and it would make no difference. The loss of the eggs was just an...unintended consequence.”

_ Unintended consequence _ . One that had nearly gotten her, then him, killed, yet he said it so casually. She wiped at her eyes, the tears finally having slowed.

“How did you know I was...that Silas was going to…?”

“They were bragging about it,” he said with a hint of a snarl. “They thought it was hilarious how helpless you had been, and even more so how you refused to implicate them so it was going to lead to your…your…” He shook his head. “I was so angry, I didn’t know what to do. I came here without even thinking about it, I just knew I had to do something to save you. And I could have implicated them, but Silas- I know Silas, he never would have believed me over his men, and he’ll certainly never get rid of them. They’re too valuable, too necessary to the invasion.

“But you,” he said far more calmly, smiling and kissing her nose. “I knew I would do anything for you. And after the way you looked at me when you found out what I was, I just…” He smiled again, though this time it appeared forced. “You deserve a second chance. You deserve better.”

Emma shifted uncomfortably at his words. She did not want to think like that; she had just gotten him back, and there was no way she was going to let him go. She buried her face in his neck, sniffling as he tightened his arms around her.

“You...you had our picture…” she whispered softly.

“Of course,” he chuckled. “I  _ love  _ you, Emmy. Hell, if the invasion hadn’t happened when it did, I was going to-”

The door to the room suddenly opened, and in walked a far more composed human Silas in his favorite military garb. He looked perturbed upon seeing them huddled together in her bed, and Emma thought she saw him roll his eyes slightly before crossing his arms.

“I trust everything is better now, Miss Kent?”

She nodded slightly. “I...like I said, I can’t thank you enough...I thought you weren’t going to listen to me…”

“I wasn’t,” he snapped, then sighed. “I didn’t think it would make a difference anyway, that stuff acts pretty quickly. But given how distraught you were I knew you were telling the truth, and...well, it would have been a shame to wrongly lose such an excellent geneticist.”

Felix grinned, and despite herself Emma found the will to smile. Part of her wanted to hear Silas admit to saving Felix because of some twisted attachment to her; clearly he was willing to lose his ‘excellent geneticist’ only moments prior. But she was beginning to understand him more and more, and getting him to admit to something like that would be damn near impossible. She had to be content with just the outcome.

“The real problem is,” Silas continued, “that I still have the issue of what to do with you. Felix, I take it you do not wish to return to your quarters.”

Felix’s eyes darkened, and Emma suddenly sat up. “A-about that,” she began, biting her lip. “You know they did it now, right? All three of them, so aren’t you- I mean, what are you going to do…?”

“I won’t execute them, if that’s what you are implying. They are some of my best men, and we would not have reached where we are today without them. They are simply too valuable.”

It was as Felix had said; Emma felt her heart sink. Those assholes were going to escape the fate they deserved, and while she could understand Silas from a militaristic perspective, she did not like it. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Felix’s shoulder again.

“That being said,” Silas said slowly, “they will be reprimanded and punished. I am not opposed to teaching my men their place, and as their actions resulted in the loss of my eggs, I consider that to be out of line.”

Emma nodded, only slightly satisfied with his answer. They were not being punished for raping her at all, just for the resulting egg loss; it was an uncomfortable truth, but given what she knew of Xiril it was unsurprising. At least there would be some consequences.

“Now, back to the matter at hand-”

“You told me I could have her,” Felix interjected, his grip on Emma tightening. “Truly have her this time.”

“Yes, but I cannot simply allow you two to stay on the ship. Your genetics work here is complete, which means I would normally send you home, but you know that a human would not survive that environment, nor are there adequate facilities. I cannot let you all just take up space and resources, not without some kind of contribution-”

“Use me,” Emma blurted out, not really thinking of the repercussions of what she said. They both stared at her; her face flushed as she fully realized what she was suggesting. “U-use me as an incubator again. Let us both live here, in this room- it’s already outfitted for humans, and Felix lived as a human for years. That way he’s available should you need him, and I can- I can carry your eggs whenever you want.”

There, she had said it. It was something she never in a million years dreamed she would offer, but it seemed like the most logical solution at the time. She wanted to make everyone happy. She loved Felix and wanted to be with him, and despite his nature Silas had come through and saved Felix’s life for her; she owed him for that.

“Miss Kent, while I appreciate the offer, and while biologically you are an excellent host, I do not think that Felix would allow-”

“Let’s do it.”

Emma and Silas both turned to face Felix, who was clearly uncomfortable but also wore a look of resolve.

“I mean, I can’t- I can’t make any eggs,” he said somewhat sadly, “but I want to- I want to help propagate the species, y’know? And I want to be with Emma, so...she’s right, this way we could do both.”

Silas stared at both of them for several seconds, jaw clenched as he thought over the implications of the proposition. Emma was so sure he would refuse them, despite Felix’s surprising agreement; Silas had of course lost his eggs the last time he had attempted to use her, and although the reason for that would no longer be a problem, the memory surely still stung. The longer the pause, the more she became certain that this had been a stupid idea. At first she thought Silas would agree and Felix would dislike the idea of another man impregnating her, but the wary eye Silas gave them seemed to indicate his displeasure.

A heavy sigh finally escaped his lips, one Emma was sure was a rejection. Much to her surprise, however, his lips then twisted into the closest thing to a genuine smile she had ever seen from him.

“You would really do that?” he asked softly, uncrossing his arms. When Emma nodded, his smile widened. “I admit to having somewhat of a... _ preference _ for you to be my carrier, and naturally after all this time I certainly want to reproduce...I suppose if Felix is truly okay with it-”

Felix nodded.

“-then I shall accept. The two of you may stay here and we will continue to supply this room with all of the necessities to support human life. I will use you as needed to incubate my eggs-” He suddenly frowned, looking pointedly at Emma. “You do realize how I need to deposit them, correct? There is no surgical procedure by which we can do so.”

Emma hesitated, then gave him a small smile. “I- I know. I’m kind of- I guess I’m used to it by now, for whatever that’s worth.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the room, during which Felix gave her a reassuring squeeze. The thought of being repeatedly impregnated over by a monstrous Xiril was a bit daunting, but her mind was made up. She needed to do this.

“Well, then.” Silas stood straighter, adjusting his uniform jacket. “I’ll, ah, let the staff who have been maintaining this room know. And I’ll be in touch.”

With that he left them alone, Emma wondering to herself what she had gotten into. She still could see no other way, but it was going to be an interesting dynamic, one which was sure to cause some emotional uncertainty for all involved. She wanted to be sure that Felix knew that, and that he knew how much she cared for him. Silas might have come to mean something to her as well, but Felix would always come first.

“Felix, I-” she started to say, but he put a finger to her lips.

“I know what you’re thinking. I’m admittedly not thrilled with the idea of having to share you like that, but...but I think it’s the best option we have. And I was serious about wanting to help propagate the species, even if I can’t...do it myself…”

Emma leaned up and kissed him, desperate to remove the forlorn expression from his features. She had come to understand just how much his inability to impregnate her bothered him, and even though she knew there was nothing she could do to fix that, she hoped she could at least reassure him that she loved him all the same.

“Mm, maybe you can’t actually put eggs in me, but you can still...do the act, right?” she said slyly.

Felix stared at her for a few seconds, then abruptly pushed her down and pinned her to the bed. His weight felt comforting and arousing, his hands gripping her wrists tightly as she saw the fire ignite in his eyes. Before long he was grinning, all thoughts of Silas and their deal gone. This was the Felix she had missed.

“Of course, but I think-” he purred, nipping playfully at her neck, “that you’re wearing far too many clothes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time - smut!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first want to extend my deepest apologies for how long it took me to write this final (probably?) chapter. 2020, what a year. Lots of personal stuffs to deal with on top of the obvious. But I never forgot about this story, and it was always my intent to finish it out, so here it is!
> 
> I admit to being a little rusty, which is why there *might* be some one-shots with these characters later, but I make no promises. I am, however, considering expanding the universe and starting up another Xiril invasion related smut fic, possibly centering more on Silas because I love that asshole. Feel free to leave thoughts in the comments, I welcome them and all feedback!
> 
> I also want to thank those of you who stuck around and left supportive messages and wanted more. I really, really appreciate it, and again, I feel really bad I left you hanging for so long. Who knows what 2021 will bring, but here's to hoping it's more alien smut.

It was not long before Emma found herself completely undressed, the discarded clothing crumpled haphazardly on the floor. Felix took his time in removing his own garments, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal the firm chest muscles beneath. She eagerly ran her hands over every inch of him, and she only paused her hasty unbuckling of his belt when he swatted her away so he could take over in a far more teasing fashion. Her heart pounded in her chest as he revealed more and more skin, inch by inch to tantalize her. It had been so long since she had been able to really be with him like this; the anticipation was overwhelming.

Felix lay his naked body atop hers, the pressure reassuring even as she felt herself writhe when he pressed his cock between her legs. He was delightfully warm, soft in just the right places and hard in others, and she instinctively spread her legs beneath him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to trail over her cheek, her jawline, and her neck as he moved down her body. Within moments Emma realized his destination, and she felt her face flush as he nipped her inner thigh.

His tongue flicked lightly over her clit, an action that made her toes curl as she squirmed on the bed. She could not stop a moan from escaping her lips as he pressed his face into her cunt; he ate her out with a great deal of enthusiasm, licking and sucking in just the right ways to make her cry out in a manner she was sure could be heard down the hallway outside. Her back arched as his fingers tightened around her hips and he dipped his tongue inside of her, and it was all she could do not to orgasm then and there.

“Oh Emmy, you taste so _good_ ,” he growled, firmly licking her clit once more.

Emma blushed as he continued and enjoyed just how deep his tongue probed her with every flick. Just as she teetered on the brink of orgasm, suddenly she had a vision of another version of Felix, a towering monstrosity that had ravaged her in an almost terrifying manner. It did not seem so terrifying now, however, and despite her damnedest attempts, she could not forget the things those creatures could do with their long tongues.

She must have gone still as she reminisced, because Felix abruptly stopped what he was doing to raise his head and look up at her. “You okay? Am I doing something wrong?”

She shook her head quickly, then sat partway up and propped herself up on her elbows. “No, no! I just, um…oh boy, this is probably going to sound really weird, but…I mean I’m enjoying this, really, I am, I was just wondering how it’d feel to…”

The smirk that passed over Felix’s features was barely visible, quickly replaced by a sneering mouth full of teeth as he shed his camouflage in an instant. Emma’s eyes went wide as his human form was replaced with his true self; she instinctively recoiled at being so close to a Xiril again in such an intimate setting despite knowing this was what she asked for. Much to her surprise, Felix did not become angry with her, but instead nuzzled his large, scaly head against her leg in an affectionate manner.

She sighed slightly and relaxed back down onto the bed, but her respite was short-lived as Felix plunged that large, slick muscle inside of her. Her hips bucked as it slithered between her thighs, sliding along every inch of her cunt and hitting spots that had her seeing stars. Felix’s teeth were dangerously close to her body, and he was digging his sharp claw-like fingers into her skin, but she did not care. All it took was one particularly powerful thrust to send her over the edge to that undeniable ecstasy.

As Emma’s wails died down in the small room, Felix continued lazily lapping up her juices while she shuddered in appreciation. “Thank you…” she murmured as the endorphins coursed through her.

Felix let out a low, guttural growl that Emma could now recognize as a laugh. “ _Oh, don’t think I’m done with you yet,_ ” he grinned, then climbed atop her comparatively small frame and pinned each of her wrists to the bed with his inhuman grip. “ _I may have to share you, but you are mine, Emma Kent, and I’m not going to stop fucking you until you understand that._ ”

Emma opened her mouth to let him know that she had always been his, but upon second thought, that seemed far less enjoyable than him making his point. She stared up into his soulless eye sockets, once so menacing now merely somewhat disturbing, and playfully bit her lip. “I dunno, Felix, I mean if you’re sharing me, am I _really_ yours? Who’s to say that I belong to you?”

Felix did not seem to like her attitude, teasing as it may be; his grip on her wrists tightened to the point of becoming painful, and he dipped his face in closer to hers. “ _I say,_ ” he snarled, saliva dripping from his teeth onto her face; she turned her head to one side, and he ran his long tongue over her cheek. “ _And I will never let you go._ ”

Without warning, he plunged the erection that she had felt growing against her abdomen inside her thankfully wet cunt; her eyes bulged as she was struck with the reminder of just how _huge_ Xiril cocks were. She choked on a cry of mixed pain and pleasure, and Felix used this opportunity to slither his tongue into her open mouth. Emma moaned against it as it intertwined with her own and he began to thrust his hips, the massive member threatening to split her in two but at the same time bringing her near a second orgasm with little effort. She felt herself moving her hips in time with his, his grip on her wrists unrelenting as he held true to his promise of fucking his possessiveness into her.

Emma trembled as Felix continued his assault, and despite the carnal pleasure of it all, she was also filled with an overwhelming emotional response. She could not deny her love for him, and as tumultuous as the past several encounters had been, she could not deny it had brought them closer. There were things she wished had gone differently, but they were together and that was all that mattered.

Felix’s tongue continued to slide down her throat, and Emma choked as she felt his body tense in preparation for orgasm. His growl reverberated inside her as he came; she could feel that hot, sticky cum filling her from the inside, and her own climax was powerful with the realization that she would always be his and she never wanted to be anyone else’s. Being an incubator was much akin to a job, but it would never replace what they had.

He collapsed atop her, and he let go over her wrists to run his nails over her waist and hips. He was heavy, much heavier than human Felix, but she could still breathe, and the extra pressure was oddly comfortable. She smiled up at him, panting.

“Yours,” she whispered through a grin. “Forever.”

“ _Forever,_ ” he repeated.

Emma was content to lay there, basking in the glow of multiple orgasms, but quite suddenly the door to the room opened and Silas entered without so much as a knock. He looked mildly perturbed by their obvious fornication and turned away from then when he spoke, and it amused her on some level to see him affording them that courtesy.

“I, ah, I know this is rather sudden, but some timetables have shifted, and I was hoping to get started on incubating my eggs,” Silas began, then sighed. “But it would appear you all move very quickly when so inclined, so perhaps now is not the best time.”

Felix looked down at Emma, his body moving in an odd way that Emma could only presume was the Xiril equivalent of a shrug. “ _Ready for round two_?”

It was an odd handoff, particularly considering how possessive he had just been, but Emma figured he had gotten the reassurance he needed. He had her love, and now he could do right by his species. She gave a small laugh, then craned her neck to look over at Silas.

“Would you object to a three-way?”

Silas balked, and, after some hesitation, turned towards them. “No, I would not object to a three-way,” he muttered to himself, and Emma could not help but grin as she watched him shake his head in disbelief while shedding his camouflage. She had been certain he would turn her down; he never failed to surprise her.

Felix scooted off her as Silas approached, and Emma found herself feeling very small on the bed as two hulking alien figures, cocks erect, stood towering over her. Her face grew hot as she grasped just what she had offered to be a part of, and as they closed in, she knew without a doubt that later she was going to need a very well-earned nap.


End file.
